Futa-Maka
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Took me awhile to get all the way here, but Maka is the next in the line of characters for me to turn into a futa. Co-written by me and Blueking35.
1. Chapter 1

**As said before, this is a co-written story between me and Blueking35. Go check out his stuff, tell 'em Sinful sent ya.**

* * *

Blair entered Soul and Maka's room. Maka had tried to throw her out, again, and again had been unsuccessful in making a lock she couldn't get passed. Blair didn't see what the problem was, who said clothes had to be worn all the time?

Soul didn't mind Blair, though he was annoyed at the constant book shops from Maka and getting nose bleeds. Blair found this funny. She wasn't sure why Maka was so upset with her all the time. She couldn't still be upset about what had happened when they had first fought could she? No, that was ridiculous If anything, Maka would have been mad at Soul for that.

Blair shrugged to herself, 'Guess she's just too repressed to deal with me.' This thought just made the prospect of messing with her even more fun, and the magical neko made her way towards Maka's room.

The door there was locked, but a simple flick of the wrist had it unlocked, and Blair crept in stealthily. Maka was on her bed, letting out quiet moans. Hearing this filled Blair with no small amount of deviant thoughts. She snuck through the room, hoping she could get a look at Maka without getting spotted herself. She moved and saw Maka was playing with herself, but not the organ she figured.

Blair's eyes widened as she realized Maka was a futa, her hand moving slowly along her seven inch stiffness. 'No wonder I made her so uncomfortable..' Blair thought,, suddenly realizing why she was made to leave so often. Maka kept going, "Damn it Blair, why can't you where some clothes?" She said to herself, as she got harder, blushing to herself as she did.

"I don't know, do you really want me to~?" Blair questioned allowed with a grin, letting even the skimpy bikini she's been wearing to tease Maka vanish from her body. Maka went wide eyed and looked and saw a naked Blair, "What are you doing here?!"

"Watching you jerk off, obviously." Blair said with a grin, "Looks like you need a little help with that~" Maka covered herself up, "Please just leave." "Why?" Blair questioned, moving closer to Maka's bed.

"It's, I'm wrong." She said sadly. Blair frowned, "What do you mean wrong?" "I am wrong." She repeated, looking away. "Wrong how?" Blair questioned, "You look fine to me~ well, a little flat for my liking, but other than that.." She blushed, "Sorry, force of habit."

"I am, a gril is not supposed to have a cock, I'm a freak." Maka sighed. "Freak?" Blair looked shocked by this, "You're a futa. Tons of magical creatures are futas, I turned into one for awhile, but it burned out my magic way too fast."

"But all I have wanted to be was a normal girl, but with this thing I feel more like a man." She sighed. Blair scoffed, "Oh please. First of all, you're roommates with a magical cat and are friends with a black blooded kid, you were never normal even by meister standards, so enough with that. Secondly, if you don't stop talking down on yourself, I'm gonna have to do something drastic."

"What are you gonna do?" Maka asked, kinda scared. Blair grinned, "It's for your own good~" She purred, gripping Maka's member.

She moaned at her touch. Blair licked her lips, beginning to stroke Maka's member, "So pent up, no wonder you're always so frustrated~" Maka had never had someone else touch her, she winced at the feeling. "Just relax~" Blair purred, stroking her harder.

Maka tried resisting, but was faltering. Blair smiled, lowering her other hand to rub Maka's pussy as well. Maka moaned, she never touched there. Blair pushed three fingers in as she continued to stroke her cock.

Maka moaned, her hands gripping the bed. Blair kept going, her hands moving faster as her tail swished happily in enjoyment at Maka's moaning. Maka then winced as she came from both parts. "See? How does that feel~?" Blair asked.

Maka took a breath, "It was good." She said in a mix of sad and happy. "See? There's nothing wrong with you, you were just doing it wrong." Blair giggles, "don't tell Soul about this though, he'd probably get all jealous."

"We can't!" Maka said, "I don't want him to tease me." She said, but then she got hard again. Blair smirked at this, "thinking about Soul got you all hard again huh~? I fucking knew it." She teased. "No he didn't!" She objected, but Blair could feel her heartbeat through her cock.

"Just imagine what he'd do if he found out." Blair purred, "why, I bet he's be curious, I bet he'd want to touch it~" "SHUT UP!" SHe yelled. "Why? You're harder than Soul gets thinking about you in the shower every night." Blair said with a smirk.

Maka blushed, "He thinks of me?" "Of course. More than he thinks of anyone, even me. I've caught him moaning your name a few times." Blair said. Maka blushed at this, "But if he sees me..." She was beginning to say.

"He'd go from jerking once a day to five, or finally ask you out, hard to say with him." Blair shrugged, "either way, he'll think you're even hotter than he already does, and trust me, he already does." Maka seemed to brighten up to this, "Well, that makes me better, but I still don't know."

Blair rolled her eyes, "Still?" "Well I have no expierence, what if I am with him and I don't know what to do?" Maka said. Blair grinned mischievously, "I can help with that~" Blair stood up, removing any clothes she had on, her boobs bouncing. Maka blushed deeply.

"Maybe you just need a little more practice~" Blair said, moving closer so she was practically on top of Maka, her massive chest directly in her face. Maka had lost all her restraints at the moment, she then began to lick and suck on Blair's rack. Blair purred happily, lowering herself onto her member slowly.

Maka winced into Blair's rack, her cock getting hard. Blair groaned softly, holding Maka's head against her chest. Maka wrapped her arms around Blair, sucking on her chest like a newborn baby. Blair moaned, riding her harder, her tail wrapping around Maka affectionately.

Maka moaned, never expierencing anything like this before. Blair bucked her hips harder, moaning as she bounced on Maka's member. Maka moaned hard, her cock loving Blair's warm insides and sucking on Blair's tits. Blair began to slow her hips down, "Move your hips to Maka~" She purred.

Maka nodded and did, hitting deep into Blair. Blair moaned, "that's it~ harder~" Maka nodded and went harder. Blair moaned, "K-keep going~" Make continued, getting a rhythm. Blair moved her hips in sync with Maka, bouncing harder on her cock.

Make was loving this, she could feel it, "Blair, I'm going to ejaculate..." She was even using the technically right term. Blair groaned, "j-just a little bit longer~" Maka held out as long as she could, sucking on blairs chest.

Blair's slit began to tighten around her, and she purred loudly as she came. Maka got stuck when Blair tightened and she came into her, biting hard on Blair's boob as she did, leaving a mark. Blair cried out at the bite, cumming harder from it.

Maka panted, never having an orgasm that strong before. "So, how was that~?" Blair questioned with a grin. "Amazing, sorry about the bite." Maka said with a blush. "Don't be, it was a love bite." Blair giggled.

Maka seemed embarrassed, but relaxed. Blair giggled, "so, you gonna talk to Soul about this now?" "Later, but right now." She smiled before sucking on Blair's breast again.

Blair purred happily, "you're a little too good at that you know~" Maka just smiled, as she thought about what more sex she could have, not just with Blair.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up Maka~"

Maka woke with a yawn. Last night was the night she lost her virginity, and since today was a Saturday, she has the day off. Blair was directly above her, completely naked, her tail swishing, her large breasts swaying above her face, and a smile on her face. Not the first time she'd done this, not even the first time this week, but it was the first time Maka didn't immediately book-smack her out the door.

Maka immediately got hard, "Is this going to be my wake up call?" She asked with a smile. "Yep~" Blair purred, lowering herself onto Maka's morning wood, "Soul's gonna be gone for the day, something about helping Kid. We're alone for the day~" Maka smiled, "Well you seem to be the expert, I will follow your lead and try to learn." Maka said.

Blair nodded, enjoying this, "Good girl~ let's start with something simple." She said, pulling Maka on top of her. She smiled and followed her lead, holding her down as she lined up to her pussy. Blair moaned as Maka held her down, beginning to thrust into her. "Good~ just like that~"

Maka went at a steady pace. She had never thought that sex could feel this amazing, she had always viewed it as beneath her. Part of her was ashamed to have gone against this, but the rest of her was having too much fun to care. Blair moved her hips in rhythm with Maka's thrusts, helping her push deeper inside. Maka hit deep, feeling Blair's insides.

Maka began to suck on Blair's tits again, seeming to like this. Blair moaned, loving it as well, and soon Maka had hilted herself inside of Blair, thrusting her entire length in with each movement. Blair loved this, but then moved a hand behind Maka, down to her ass.

Blair started by just rubbing and squeezing it, happily confirming her theory about it making up for her chest. Maka yelped in surprise when Blair began prodding the hole with her fingers. "Wait..." Maka tried to say. She trusted Blair by this point, and the stimulation made her member twitch, but it was an odd feeling.

"Just relax and let me handle it~" Blair purred, nibbling on Maka's ear seductively as she pushed two fingers inside. Maka winced at this, penetrating Blair more fervently. "Just take it, don't stop thrusting, and relax~" Blair moaned, pushing her fingers deeper.

Maka did as Blair told her. She had never had something in her ass, and was nervous about it, so she sucked on Blair's tits to relax as she continued to thrust. Blair pumped her fingers harder into Maka's ass as she thrust harder into her. Makes kept going, before she came from her butt. Blair groaned, getting close as well, "You like that~?"

Maka nodded. "You want even more~?" Blair asked. "Yes~" Maka almost begged, wanting more pleasure. "Make me cum and I'll give you more~" Blair instructed. Maka nodded, wondered, 'How ould her ass feel?" She thought as she began to prod at Blair's anus, thinking this would be the fastest way to make her cum. Blair's tail slapped her gently, "Not yet~" She purred teasingly.

Maka wanted to pout, but she still thought that that was beneath her, and so just nodded and went back to drilling her pussy. Blair groaned, tensing up around Maka's cock as she got close. Maka was getting close with all the pleasure she was receiving. Blair moaned loudly, holding onto Maka as she came hard.

Maka came again at Blair's tightening and the feeling of her warm juices washing over her throbbing member. Blair panted to catch her breath, "Alright.. now.. get onto your fours for me." Maka got on her hands and knees, eager to see what Blair would do next. Blair got behind her, spreading her ass apart with her hands before pushing her tongue inside.

Maka let out a squeal, her cock throbbing. Blair's tongue pushed in deep, deeper than Maka had been expecting. Maka moaned loudly as she felt Blair's tongue probing deeper and wriggling inside of her anus.

She kept going for another minute before pulling her tongue back, "I doubt Soul is gonna mind taking you, but he'll want you to do the same." A snap of her fingers summoned a toy, a dildo that was she was certain, through methods she wasn't about to admit, was about an inch and a half smaller than Soul's cock, only half an inch smaller than Maka's. She rubbed the tip of the toy against Maka's ass, pushing it inside slowly.

Maka moaned hard, she actually cam from all the stimulation before. "My ass is so sensitive." Maka groaned. Blair giggled, "I noticed. Brace yourself~" She warned before pushing the rest of the dildo in down to the hilt.

Maka felt it, her body convulsed for a second. She felt a very nice spot get hit in her. "Take it all Maka~ Soul's will be even bigger~" Blair said. Maka wanted to question how she knew, but she just took it, she bagan to play with her cock and pussy as she took it. "I feel so dirty, so wrong, but it feels so good."

"Good~" Blair said with a grin, pumping the toy into her faster. Maka could feel a big one coming, "Blair, my whole body is going to cum~" "Do it~" Blair said, pushing the toy as deep as it could go. With just a little more effort, Maka came from all over.

Blair smiled happily, taking the toy out of her and beginning to lick it. "I won't touch your pussy yet," Blair said between licks, "You can save it for Soul. Maka didn't answer, she passed out from all the stimulation. Blair giggled, "Guess she's gonna need more training when she wakes up~"

Maka just slept blissfully, utterly satisfied and glad that it was a Saturday.


	3. Chapter 3

After a very brutal fight with a Kishin, a normal mission for Soul and Maka these days, they were on their way home. Soul was walking with his hands behind his head. He could tell something was on Maka's mind, but figured if it important, she was probably planning on telling him awhile, so he didn't pry. He braced himself when they entered the house, but unshockingly, Blair was there waiting naked for them, having evidently forgotten what Maka and her had talked about.

Maka face palmed, "Oh no." She said. Soul averted his eyes, having gotten into the habit of doing so whenever he entered the house ever since Blair moved in. Blair smiled, "Sorry Maka, forgot it was tonight." She said, Soul not knowing what she meant. Whatever it was, Maka did seem to know, and surprisingly, Blair just left without teasing either of them.

Maka blushed as she guided Soul to her room. "What's going on?" Soul asked. The last time he had gotten within line of sight of Maka's room, a book smacked him so hard he flew out of the door and into the street. "Soul, there is something I want to ask you?" She seemed really nervous.

"Yeah?" He asked. "Do you like me?" She asked, blushing brighter than a light bulb.

Soul froze at this. She couldn't be asking what he thought she was, Maka never talked about that kinda stuff. Playing it safe, Soul shrugged and said, "of course, you're my meister after all." "No I mean..." Maka said as she began to tak off her shirt, "I mean do you like me as a girl?"

Soul's eyes widened as Maka started to remove her clothes, and he couldn't quite manage to say anything at first. "Please answer." Maka said as she took off her jacker\t.

"I..well.." he had figured he would have to tell her at some point, and was almost certain he would be rejected, he just wasn't expecting it so soon. He could only assume Blair had said something to her. Soul sighed, "okay, so I do." He admitted as he looked down, not wanting to see Maka glare or worse, pity him. "I'm sorry okay, I tried not to, but it didn't work." Soul braced himself for a book or a fist or a kick to the face.

Maka lifted his chin up, then she kissed him. Soul was shocked by this, frozen for several moments before kissing her back. Maka let the kiss continue for a few more seconds. After they separated, "How was that?"

Soul's nose had burst into a small nosebleed, which answered the question pretty sufficiently itself. "Amazing." Maka smiled, more determined, "Good, cause there is something else you should know..." She started as she began to strip down.

Soul's eyes widened again as he saw this. He understood now why Blair had bailed so quickly. Maka paused before she took off her skirt, showing her penis, "I am a futa."

Soul's jaw dropped. Completely. An unsettling sight considering it could unhinged to swallow souls. Before Maka could even get nervous about it though, he was kissing her again. Maka was almost shocked, "So you're okay with this?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Soul questioned. "Well, I look more like a man with this thing." She sighed. "Like hell you do." Soul said, his own member stiff in his pants.

Maka was calmed greatly by this, "Well, what do you think of me?" Maka said as she stripped down till she was bare. "I think I'm about to do something you might regret." Soul said, staring at her lustfully. Maka smiled, "Don't worry, I won't." She said.

Soul began to remove his clothes as well. Maka had seen Soul without a shirt before, she smiled at his body, though she frowned slightly at the scar on his chest, remembering their first battle with Crona.

Soul removed his pants next. He had never been upset about the scar, he took it as a sign of pride for being able to protect Maka. Maka moved to the bed, laying herself out, "What do you think?" She asked timidly.

"I take back anything I every said," Soul said. His occasional comments at Maka's expense were, in truth, his way of trying to make himself not like her as much as he did. It hadn't worked however, and his painfully stiff member, now out for Maka to see, made that quite clear.

Maka smiled, "Blair had told me you like too...play with your self thinking of me." Soul's face burned bright red, and he made a mental note to attempt to kill the magical cat girl at some point. Maka moved up and brought him close. He was practically on top of her now, both laying on the bed.

"Blair has been training me, but I am still a virgin." She said, massaging her pussy. Soul's member twitched at the thought of Maka and Blair. He'd had that dream before. "I'll go slow." He promised. Maka smiled, blushing bright red. Soul lined his member up to her wet slit, "you read~?"

"Yes, please take me." Maka begged, her she'll breaking. Soul pushed inside, going slowly until he reached Maka's barrier. Maka moaned as she felt his hard member, getting hard herself. She looked him in the eye, "You can."

Soul kissed her as he thrust forward, breaking through. Maka winced and blood came out, but after the moment of pain, she felt amazing. Soul moved slowly so she could get used to it. Maka was tight down there, her pussy wasn't large. Her cock throbbed as she got railed. Soul groaned, moving his hips more as he pushed into Maka.

Make moaned hard, she gripped his back. Soul groaned, starting to pick up the pace. Maka could feel the change, her cock ready to burst from the feeling of Soul. Soul moaned loudly, "So feel amazing~"

"Yes~" Maka groaned, as soon she convulsed and she came hard, squeezing around Soul and shooting cum all over herself. Soul groaned as she got tighter around him with her climax, his member throbbing before he came hard into her.

Maka moaned loud, "I feel your hot cum in me~" Soul breathed harder, but he was still going, his member still hard. Maka stopped him, she moved off him and turned over on her fours, "Soul, fill my butt~" she begged. "Really?" Soul asked, shocked she would want it.

"Blair has been training my ass~" "Wow." Soul couldn't believe how much had been going on between them without him knowing. "Please soul, skewer my butt with your cock." She begged. Soul lined up, holding Maka's hips as he thrust into her ass.

Maka moaned hard, her ass was not that tight, fromm all of Blair's training. Soul was able to push into her easier than he'd been expecting, easier than her pussy even. Once he was inside though, her walls clamped down tightly around his member. Maka let out guttural moans of pleasure as soul stretched her inner walls, she began to stroke herself hard.

Soul reached around her, gripping her cock and beginning to stroke it in rhythm with his thrusts. Maka was feeling amazing, then in a move she would hope she wouldn't regret. "Soul, can we resonance link now?" She asked in bliss.

Maka felt amazing, "Soul, pound me harder, stir up my ass~" She begged, rather out of character for her. Soul wasn't about to disobey such a request, and picked up the pace, fucking her ass harder and deeper. Maka was losing it, she seemed to love it in the ass, she begged Soul to be rougher, to tear her up.

Soul tried to restrain himself, but Maka's lust fed into his own, and soon he was slamming his entire cock into her ass as hard as he could. Maka felt her ass being spread, her cock throbbing ready to burst, "Soul, I'm gonna cum~" She said in a throaty groan. "M-me to Maka~" Soul groaned in pleasure.

Maka was just on the brink, Soul then rammed deep into her, grabbing her ass hard as he came in her, Maka moaning loud and hard as she came. Soul and Maka both dropped to the bed when their climaxes finished, Soul still inside of her ass as they attempted to catch their breath.

"Soul..." Maka said in mind broken bliss, "Was that cool?" "The fucking coolest~" Soul said with a smile. Maka then turned and gave Soul a kiss, ignoring the fact her bed was covered in her cum, and that she would be limping tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Things were going really well for Maka. She wasn't nearly as frustrated by things as she was before, and she was getting along better with everyone because of it. After awhile she remembered that it had been quite a bit since she had last visited Crona in his cell, and decided to go visit him to make sure Ragnorok hadn't been bullying him too much.

Crona was at a desk in the room, he was allowed to move out, but he said it was okay in his cell like room. "Hey Crona." Maka said as she walked in, "How have you been?" Crona didn't answer at first.

"Is something wrong?" Maka asked, "has Ragnorak been messing you again?" Crona still didn't answer. From the sound of it, it sounded like he was crying. "Crona?" She moved closer, "what is it? Did something happen?" she asked, starting to get worried.

Crona just stayed at the desk, "Go away..." He said softly. "What?" Maka asked surprised, "why?" "Just go..." He said, crying more. "You don't care about me."

"Of course I do!" Maka said, "why would you think I didn't?" He turns to you with a face both angry and sad, "Because you have been ignoring me, in class, at the school, you even missed our lunch date two days ago."

Maka froze, remembering that he was right. She'd been more focused on Soul at class and I'm school was always hurrying away to get back home for more fun. She'd skipped lunch the day she had planned to meet up with Crona so she could fuck Blair before the classes continued. "Oh Crona.." Maka said, feeling terrible, "you're right, I've been being selfish lately. I just.. started something new with Soul, and I've been really distracted lately. I never meant to leave you all alone in here, I just..well, I doubt saying I just forgot you makes it any better.."

"Look, just leave, you stopped caring about me." Crona welling up with tears, "You were the one person I could call friend, then you threw me away, just like Medusa!" Crona burst into tears. "No!" Maka said, feeling horrible, "Crona I'm sorry I took so long to visit you again, really I am. I never wanted to upset or hurt you."

Crona just looked, "I'm just not good enough am I?" He said before turning, "Just leave, don't let me be a burden anymore."

"Crona that isn't it, I swear." Maka stepped closer, "I..I told Soul about being a futa." Maka had told Crona already. She had figured that knowing she was wrong would make him feel better about herself, but she'd since learned that there wasn't anything wrong with her. She explained it to Crona, and what she had been doing with Soul and Blair, hoping be would understand.

Crona was happy she trusted him with this, but this only seemed to sadden him more, "So you don't see me like that." he said. Maka could tell that there was something else going on. "What?" Maka questioned, "What do you mean?" Her expression softened, "You mean..you're upset because I didn't come to you for..sex?"

Crona blushed so hard his face was red, "No, yes, I don't know! I'm having all these feelings and I don't understand! I can't even tell you I love you!" Crona said, before immediately covering his mouth, realizing what he blurted out.

Maka wasn't sure what shocked her more, the fact that he'd said it, or the fact that Ragnorak wasn't making fun of him for it. "Crona...you love me?" Crona realized he had no way to turn back, "I had these weird feelings for weeks now, ever since you first came to me in this cell. I looked into it, and the more I thought about it, I realized I...I loved you. That's why I asked you to lunch, to tell you. I figured when you didn't show up, that you would never..."

"Oh Crona.." Maka felt worse than she ever had before. She moved forward, hugging him close. Crona was liking this, but was still so angry and sad, "If you are doing this out of pity, you can leave." Crona said. Maka knew she needed to really make it up. Maka shook her head, "I'm not doing this out of pity Crona." She promised, kissing him.

Crona was surprised by the kiss, but didn't separate. He kissed her deeper, not wanting to separate. Crona had almost never felt love in his life, and now he never wanted to lose it. Maka deepened the kiss, holding onto Crona as her tongue pushed into his mouth. Crona held Maka close, not letting her go.

Maka pushed forward, holding Crona against the wall as she kissed him. Maka's reflexes started taking over, Crona's feminine body stirring Maka up. Crona just held Maka close, letting Maka take command. Maka moved her head down, kissing and sucking on his neck. Crona moaned as she kissed his neck. He was getting hard.

Maka was starting to as well. Maka's hands started to undo Crona's outfit. Crona did the same, carefully undoing her shirt. He seemed to do this with no problems and fluidly. Maka pulled away once they were both nearly naked, "Are..are you sure you wanna keep going?" Crona nodded yes, "I have dreamed about this, and you look even more beautiful." He said trying to sound sexy.

Maka smiled, kissing him deeply as she finished removing his clothing. Crona was soon naked, his cock hard, it was just slightly smaller than Maka, but thicker. Maka's member got stiffer as she looked over his body. He could easily pass for a female, and a sexy one at that, but Maka wasn't sure mentioning that would be good for his nearly non-existent self-esteem.

Crona looked over Maka, before he brought Maka down on him, he resumed the kiss, moving a finger to rub Maka's pussy. Maka moaned into the kiss. She moved her hand to please him as well, but rather than reach to stroke his cock, her immediate instinct from how feminine he looked was to reach around his body and push two fingers into his tight hole.

Crona felt that and immediately backed up, a look of sorrow and fear in him for a second, before, "Please, don't do that." "Right..sorry." Maka said, feeling bad. "It's not that, it's...Lady Medusa used too..." Crona remembering some not so good punishments.

She gasped, "I'm so sorry Crona.." "It's okay, I'm with you now." He said, kissing Maka and laying down with Maka on top. "We can try something else first."

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Crona nodded, "I-I want to do this Maka, I've wanted to for awhile.." Maka smiled, removing the last of her clothing so she was naked on top of him, her pussy above his stiff member.

Crona smiled, "I dreamed of you being my first." Crona said nervously. Maka smiled down at him, lowering herself down slowly. Crona could feel himself enter Maka, it felt amazing. Maka moaned softly, working Crona's member deeper into her. It's wasn't massively intense for her like it was for Crona; Soul's cock and Blair's toys had spoiled her and gotten her used to larger sizes, but it still felt good. And the sound of Crona's moans kept her going.

Crona loved this, to him, Maka was a goddess. He sat up and began to suck on Maka's nipples. He suckled them like a baby. Maka moaned more at this, holding his head against her chest. Crona kept going, Crona had fairly good stamina.

Maka bucked her hips against Crona's, riding him harder as her member got stiffer, leaking precum. Crona kept going, getting close, "I love you Maka." He said, wrapping his arms around Maka to bring her closer. Maka groans as who moves her hips, "I love you to Crona~"

Crona thrusts a few more times, before he cums, spewing a lot of cum into Maka.

Maka moaned as she felt his seed, her member throbbing desperately. She dismounted him, kissing him affectionately. She needed to fuck something soon, but didn't want to ask Crona to do something he didn't want to.

Crona saw her hard cock, he figured, "Maka, do you want to f-fuck me?" Maka nodded, "I'm sorry, I can't help it, you're body just looks so good..but I won't make you do anything you're not comfortable with." Crona smiled, before getting on all fours, "If it's you, it's okay, just don't be to rough." He said reassuringly.

"Are you sure?" Maka asked, though her member twitched in excitement when his cute, feminine ass was offered to her. "It's okay, I love you." Crona said, still not used to all these feelings. He just wanted Maka to be happy, and for him to please her. Maka held his hips, "I'll be gentle with you." She said, though she knew it would be hard to do so as she lined up and began pushing into him.

Crona moaned and winced. He was remembering some bad things from what Medusa did, but the thought of pleasing Maka let him ignore it. He was very tight. Maka groaned, "Oh fuck Crona~" She purred, "you feel amazing~" Crona was in pain, but it got better before too long; mostly because he knew it was Maka doing it, "As long as you're happy." He said.

Maka kissed him passionately as she pushed deeper into him, hitting more sensitive spots. Crona was wincing at the feeling, his cock getting hard. Maka couldn't help but pick up the speed a bit, thrusting a bit faster into Crona's tight hole. Crona moaned hard at this, tightening up. As much as he felt strange about it, he was liking it, wanting it

Maka groaned at the added tightness, "F-fuck! C-Crona, gonna cum!" She warned. Crona was getting close as well. "You can cum in me." Maka had wanted to ask if he was sure, but hearing him say it was too much. Maka moaned loudly, hilting her cock inside of him as she came. Crona moaned hard, he was right at the brink of cumming, but he held out, "Did you enjoy it?" Crona asked.

"Yes~" Maka panted, smiling. Crona smiled, but wanted another release, "Maka, can you suck my cock, I am getting really close?" He asked. Maka nodded, and Crona turned, sitting against the wall as Maka lowered her head to his cock, taking it into her mouth and sucking it skillfully. Crona moaned loudly, Maka's mouth was soo good.

Maka held his hips, taking his entire length into her mouth and sucking it hard. Crona didn't last long, letting out a moan as he unloaded into her mouth. Maka held it all, swallowing it happily. Crona loved this, wanting to keep going.

They kept going for about an hour and a half after that. Maka had refused to stop until she'd been able to make him cum with just her cock. It had taken a few tries, and Maka was surprised by his stamina, but she'd finally managed it, and the feminine male was now laying against her, his face against her chest as he slept. Maka hadn't been able to convince him to fuck her, not enough confidence for it yet. 'I'll just have to fix that~' Maka thought with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Things were amazing for Maka now. Training wasn't frustrating any more, now that Soul and Maka were so in sync. And now anytime she needed stress relief, she went to blair, soul, and Crona. It was still annoying that they wouldn't let Crona out of his cell, but he didn't seem to mind so much anymore. Rangorak wasn't bothering him nearly as much anymore, possibly out of fear of Maka.

They even went on a date a few days ago, it ended with Crona filling Maka's ass with cream. Maka was glad she had finally gotten him to be on top. It hadn't been easy, but she was starting to feel like she could do anything, an attitude that made her and Soul something of a terror during sparing matches.

Maka also able to see people differently now, or more specifically, how fuckable everyone was, escpecially Tsubaki. It had started during one of the training sessions. Normally, whenever she sent back an opponent, Maka's mind was on how they could have prevented it. Now, it was on how Tsubaki outfit left less and less to the imagination the more damage it took. Her massive breasts, big round butt, and long beautiful hair.

After the sparing match, which Soul and Maka won by a landslide, Maka asked Tsubaki if she could join her when she went to the springs to relax. It was the first time Maka had ever done so, and Tsubaki, not knowing her intent, happily accepted the offer. Soul smirked, knowing what she was doing. "Have fun." He whispered to her before heading off.

Soul and Black Star went to hang out, Soul running defense and distraction to give Maka and Tsubaki uninterrupted fun. Tsubaki took Maka to the hot spring where she always went to relax. To Maka's relief, it was empty for the time being. Tsubaki went into the changing room and put on a black sports bra and panties.

It wasn't required, but she always felt uncomfortable being completely naked, even when it was just the girls. Maka very deliberate chose to wear nothing, though she got in the water before Tsubaki did make sure she didn't see her something extra yet. Tsubaki got in the water as well, she had never seen Maka naked before.

Maka smiled when she saw Tsubaki blushing and trying to avert her eyes. "Something wrong?" She asked, though she knew full well. "No, it's just, I have never seen you like this before." Maka shrugged, "I've been feeling more open about things lately." She said.

Tsubaki nodded. They both relaxed for a bit, before Tsubaki looked down and noticed something off in the water. Maka saw her looking, and shifted slightly so Tsubaki could see what it was. Tsubaki covered her mouth and blushed deeply, "Maka...you have a cock?"

Maka nodded, "Yeah, you didn't know?" She asked, as though it were perfectly normal. "Um no." She said, she was cute when she was embarrassed. Maka shrugged, "Yeah, I tried to hide it for a long time, but I stopped being embarrassed awhile go." She said with a smile, lifting her hips up so Tsubaki could see it fully. It was still soft, but already getting hard from the combination of the heat and the near naked weapon girl next to her.

Tsubaki blushed, "It's as big as Black Star's." She said. "Oh? Been seeing his huh?" Maka asked with a grin, "Have you two been, you know, 'synchronizing in private'?" Tsubaki sighed, "We have had sex, but it isn't any fun, it actually hurts a lot."

"Really?" Maka asked, surprised to hear this. "He keeps thinking of it as a show strength, so he always go hard and never lets me rest." She said, "I end up more hurt then pleased, and when I complain, he says I need to get stronger."

Maka made a mental note to punch Black Star in the face. "Well, you could always just not let him fuck you." She said, "And if you want," She moved closer to her, smiling warmly, "I could show you a time that won't hurt~" Tsubaki blushed, "I doesn't matter that much, it pleases him so I can handle." Tsubaki always put others above her needs.

Maka frowned, "Want you want matters to." She said, moving closer and taking her hand. Tsubaki blushed at maka, she never saw how cute she was, "Well, maybe, are you sure I'll be okay?" Tsubaki said, also having a low opinion of herself.

"Of course I am. You're beautiful Tsubaki, Black Star should have to beg to share a bed with you and be grateful to have the chance to please you." Tsubaki blushed, "Why thank you." She said. Soon she removed her sports bra and showed her amazing breasts.

Maka nearly started drooling as she saw them, "Amazing~" Tsubaki blushed brighter, "Reall, I feel they get in the way." "Really? You should be proud~" Maka said, her hands moving closer. Tsubaki let Maka grab her breasts, they were plump and firm to the touch.

Maka squeezed and massaged them eagerly, her member stiffening even more. Tsubaki looked down and moved a hand to Maka's cock, it was warm and hard, "Your cock is very nice." Maka moaned softly at the feeling. Tsubaki then moved her hand to remove her panties, showing her glistening pussy and round rump. Maka bit her lip. Blair's chest may have been bigger, but Tsubaki was the better looking by far.

Tsubaki moved to maka's cock, giving it a few strokes. Maka moaned more, her member fully stiff. Tsubaki then bends herseld down, "Your cock smells delicious." Maka smiled, "I wasn't expecting you to be this into it." She admitted.

Tsubaki blushed, "Black Star usually tells me to suck him off first, he is very rough on my throat." "Well frankly, fuck him." Maka said, moving her hands away. "Sit back, you're going first~" Tsubaki nodded, lying back on part of the spa floor. Maka lowered her head between Tsubaki's legs, licking along the outside of her pussy before pushing her tongue inside.

Tsubaki moaned, never feeling this before. Usually Black star just rammed in hard and unrelenting. Maka held her hips as she ate her out, her tongue moving gently inside of her. Tsubaki held her head closer, her tongue felt amazing.

Maka pushed her tongue deeper, moving it faster to please her. Tsubaki moaned loud and hard, she soon came, spraying Maka. Maka licked her lips. "How was that~?" "That was amazing~. I've never really had an orgasm before from someone else." Maka smiled, "I'm glad you liked it~"

Tsubaki licked her lips, "Mind if I return the favor?" She said, shifting so her face was near Maka's cock. "You don't have to." Maka said. She was determined to show Tsubaki the best time she could. Tsubaki wanted to please Maka as well, but saw that Maka wanted her to enjoy, so she simply lied down on her back and showed her pussy.

Maka moved over top of her, "may I please fuck you?" She asked politely, demonstrating how it should be done. Tsubaki nods yes. She moved her mouth to Tsubaki's chest, licking and kissing her nipples as she pushed into her gently. Tsubaki moaned, feeling Maka's cock and enjoying her gentle motions.

Maka used her free hand to massage the breast she wasn't pleasing with her mouth, switching every few moments as she pushed into Tsubaki with a steady pace. She moaned against the death weapon's chest. She felt so good around her cock, Maka could understand why Black Star would want to go all out with her, but making her feel good as twice as satisfying.

Tsubaki felt strange, she never felt this before. It was amazing, her pussy was getting very wet. "Maka, your cock is amazing." Maka lifted her head, "so is your pussy~" She moaned, continuing at her pace. Tsubaki maoned in bliss, she never really got to enjoy when Black star fucked her, he went so fast and hard it only hurt, not giving her time to adjust. Maka was kinder, gentler, and focused on pleasing her.

Having been on both sides of it, Maka knew just how to make Tsubaki feel good. Tsubaki loved this, before asking, "Maka, can you go a little faster and harder." "You sure?" Maka asked. "Yes, it feels amazing and I have adjusted, I want you to start going faster." Tsubaki said, never being able to ease into sex.

Maka nodded, kissing Tsubaki as she picked up the pace a bit. Tsubaki moaned into the kiss, she wrapped her tongue around Maka's. Maka moaned back happily, pumping her cock into Tsubaki. Tsubaki was in pure bliss, Maka's slow to fast method allowed her to get used to it, then enjoy it.

Maka sucked on Tsubaki's neck to please her even more. Tsubaki soon got close, before she could say, she came, tightening around Maka's cock. Maka groaned, gritting her teeth. She didn't want to cum inside without asking first, even if she couldn't get her pregnant, it seemed rude not to.

Tsubaki let out a sigh of bliss, "Maka, are you close? You can cum if you want." Maka kissed her affectionately as she hilted herself inside Tsubaki and came, letting out several hot spurts of thick cum. Tsubaki moaned as she felt the cum in her. Black Star was never like this, made her feel pleasure, it was simply amazing.

"You felt amazing Tsubaki~ I hope I made you feel good to." Maka said with a smile, though her mind was full of more devious thoughts. 'I'll need to pay Black Star a visit.' Tsubaki nodded, "You were amazing, best sex of my life. Mind if we cuddle?" Maka nodded, moving back into the warm water and holding Tsubaki close as they relaxes.


	6. Chapter 6

The day after Maka and Tsubaki's little warm water bang, Maka was making plans. She had already told Tsubaki to not let Black Star fuck her anymore, at least until he could learn to do it right. Now it was time to give him an attitude adjustment. She told black star to meet her in a part of death city, it was a dark alley. Black Star was waiting when Maka arrived. From his expression, Maka assumed that Black Star was expecting there to be a mission of some kind.

"So what we doing?" Black star said. "I was talking with Tsubaki, and we decided that you need a little special training." Maka said. "Training, I'm already strong, Tsubaki needs the training, she needs to be tougher." Black Star said stubbornly.

"You know strength isn't the only thing that matters." Maka said, "you talk about being an assassin all the time. Assassins are supposed to have a wider skill set then any other kind of warrior in the world. By my count, you've got two: running in hell for leather, and letting Tsubaki do all the work for you. But that aside, if you're ready to learn something new, face the wall."

Black Star felt insulted, but figured whatever Maka could do would be easy, "Fine." He said, turning to face the wall. She smiled, looking up and nodding to Blair. Blair was in cat form and soon jumped down, in seconds, she became human, moved Star's arms behind his back and made magic pumpkin cuffs, restraining him, "What the-" Star yelled.

"I said you needed training. I never said a thing about what kind of training." Maka said as Blair made his clothes vanish with a flick of her wrist, "lesson one: why rough sex is only okay with people who want and ask for it." Blair removed Maka's clothing just as quickly, her member getting stiff.

"Wow, Maka, you're a dude." Black Star said, shocked. Maka responded by smacking his ass hard enough to leave a mark, "futa. There's a difference." She said, turning his head so he could see she had a pussy to. "And that's not what's important right now."

"Then what is, what is this training you have?" He was so clueless. Maka barely stopped herself from facepalming. She lined her cock up to his ass, "I'm going to say this as clearly as possible: you're bad at sex, Tsubaki said so, I'm fixing it!" Maka jerked her hips forward, penetrating his ass.

Black star let out a groan, his ass was tight as fuck, "Wait, stop." "Why? You're never gentle with Tsubaki." Maka thrust hard, forcing more of her cock into him. "Cause she is supposed to have sex, and plus she needs to quit complaining." Maka smacked his ass hard, thrusting harder into him, "She isn't 'supposed' to do anything but show up and make sure you don't get yourself killed. She's been tolerating your sex this far, but don't worry, I set her straight." Maka grinned, "You'll either learn to do it right, or get good at pleasing yourself."

Black star groaned as Maka continued. "Fuck your tight~" Maka groaned, the force of her thrusts pushing Black Star's body against the wall as she hilted herself inside of him, "Warm to~" Black Star was still groaning, before in a flash, Blair assumed her human form, naked, with a long dildo, "Mind if I face fuck him?" Maka grinned, "Go ahead~"

Blair pulls Star's face over and begins to ram the dildo in. Black Star gagged as Blair's toy pushed into his throat, thrusting in with rhythm with Maka. Black Star had stopped resisting, even starting to loosen up. "That's it~ take it all~" Maka moaned.

Black Star was getting hard from this, it hurt like hell. "Looks like someone likes being a bottom~" Maka grunted, hitting deeper in his ass. Black Star was groaning more, he began to enjoy it. Maka picked up the pace, drilling his ass even harder. Her cock hit his prostate hard.

Black star tightened and came when that happened. "Guess he liked it." Blair said, having Star deep throat her dildo. "Guess so~ No wonder he thinks this how he's supposed to fuck Tsubaki, this is how he likes being fucked!" Maka groaned, "Fuck his throat nice and hard~" She said, doing the same to his ass.

Black Star's arms fell hanging, taking both as he was spit-roasted. Maka grunted, "G-gonna cum!" Blair smiled as she rammed the dildo into Star's mouth hard, making him gag. Black Star cums again from the fucking. The tightness around her cock caused Maka to cum hard into Black Star's ass, filling it with her thick seed.

Black Star takes it, feeling the hot cum in him. Maka pulled out, "Wow..that was better than I expected~" Black Star breathed heavy, before falling to the ground.

"Oh you aren't done yet." Maka said. "I'll go a little easier on you now that I see why you were acting like you were, but you need to keep in mind that not everyone wants it rough like that. Tsubaki wasn't complaining, she was in pain because you were too rough. Go gentler on her and she might just start enjoying it." Maka grinned, "I might even be able to convince her to top you afterwards~"

Black Star was never one to submit, but after the spitroast he seemed more into listening, "Okay, I'll listen." "Good. Now, we're gonna train that tongue of yours so you can please Tsubaki with it. Blair, if you would." Maka said, the magical cat girl sitting with her legs spread, "Originally I was going to offer you the chance to top one of us if you did a good job, but if you'd prefer, we can make your reward getting topped even harder by us~"

Star preferd to fuck then be fucked. After bbbeing uncuffed, he moved to Blair. He looked and immediately went to bite her clit. Blair smacked his head, "Star slower." She instructed. She actually preferred it rougher like that, but knew they were trying to train him.

He nods and begins to lick and nibble on her clit. Blair moaned, "Good boy~" He continued, soon moving to lick her pussy. Blair held his head there, moaning. Star continued, it took him all his willpower to hold back.

Blair moaned, "Deeper~" Star did, wringling his tongue deeper into her. He liked the taste. "F-fuck~ just like that~" Blair moaned, loving it. Maka had gotten hard listening to Blair's moans, and stroked her cock gently as she watched.

Star kept going, moving his hands to rub her thighs. Blair held out a few more minutes before cumming, drenching his face. "Very good~" Maka moaned, "Now fuck her. Remember, start slow, then when she's comfortable, pick up the pace." Blair whimpered, not liking the idea of waiting for the pace to pick up, but she'd do it for Maka; namely because she'd been promised anal if she did.

Star nodded and got up, lining up. He was about to ram his whole cock in, but just started to go slowly, inserting his tip into her, "You feel really warm." "Thanks~" Blair groaned. Star moved slowly, inserting more and more. He seemed to be enjoying it. I he began to suck on Blair's amazing rack.

Blair moaned, loving the attention. Star kept his slow pace, before slowly going in harder and faster. Blair moaned louder, "M-more~ don't stop!" Star smiled and went harder and faster, as he grabbed Blair's boobs and sent a shock through them, using his soul on her nipples for a shock. Blair cried out loudly, cumming hard and clenching tightly around him.

Star began to get more into it, pounding hard into her climax and sending more soul shocks. "More~!" Blair moaned loudly, her legs locking around his waist. Star loved this, bringing in Blair for a deep kiss. Seemed Blair loved Star's extremely rough and hard fuckings, he was bending her like playdoh.

Maka was stroking herself aggressively by this point. Seeing Blair in her lust frenzies always got Maka going. Star then rammed so hard her was fucking her womb, before cumming, sending a shock through all of his body. Blair came from Star cumming in her, and the shocks gave her abut 12 different orgasms at once, she screamed loud.

Maka groaned, cumming hard as Blair passed out. Black Star smiled, "Man, Blair is amazing." He said, never having that great of sex. "She sure is." Maka said with a chuckle, "How about this: whenever you do things with Tsubaki, if you do things with her at all, you be gentle and kind. I'll be sure to check with her to make sure you are. As a reward, I'll have Blair go over so you can get all that pent up energy out. Deal?"

"Deal." He said. Maka smiled, "And if you want, I wouldn't mind joining you every now and then to~" "Okay, but can I not be on the receiving end?" "Well, I'll let you be top this time, but don't pretend you didn't like it~"

Star pouted, "Well, let's see how you like getting rammed in the ass." She smirked, getting down on her fours, "Show me what you've got~" Star lined up, before ramming his whole cock into Maka's ass.

Maka groaned loudly, taking it all. "And you called me someone who likes it up the ass." He said as he began to pound her hard and fast. "I never said I didn't to~" Maka moaned, "But I saw you moaning around Blair's strap-on and cumming like a slut. If I'd kept going, you probably would've asked for it harder~" Maka teased, both because she was pretty sure it was true, and because she was pretty sure it would make Black Star fuck her harder.

She was right about the latter, fucking her even harder, then using his soul shock on her cock and ass. Maka cried out, "F-fuck! Do that again!" Star smiled and kept doing it, fucking Maka harder as payback, and showing he was better. Maka moaned loudly, loving the feeling of the shocks. Star kept going, after about 15 minutes, continuous thrusts and shocks, "Maka, I'm gonna cum."

"Do it~" Maka moaned, right on the edge herself. Star hit deep in her anus and came, unleashing shocks and cum into her. Maka screamed out as she came hard, clenching hard around Black Star. Black Star kept it in for a bit, before pulling out, "That was great, wonder how Blair's ass will be~" Star drooled.

Blair was unconscious, and as such had reverted to her cat form. He'd have plenty of time to play with her later on though.


	7. Chapter 7

Maka woke up from a long night of fun. She was at Tsubaki and Black Star's with Tsubaki on her left and Soul on her right. Star and Blair had fucked to exhaustion in his room the previous night. Maka smiled, remaining in bed for awhile longer to rest before she had to get up. She thought about how things had changed. In just about a month, Maka had managed to have multiple orgies, had many people to fuck/be fucked by, and even noticed a change in her own personality because of it.

She was calmer, more relaxed, and had even started to get a little kinky at times. During one of Stien's classes for example, she had jacked off Crona during the class. She wasn't sure what she was more proud of; that she'd had the courage to do it, that she'd kept Crona from shrieking and giving it away, or that she'd been able to finish it off without getting caught. All three, she decided.

Black Star had learned his lesson it seemed, and she hadn't gotten any more complaints from Tsubaki.

Tsubaki was happy for it, though most of the time Star and Blair were having the very rough sex. So Tsubaki mostly had sex with Maka, who definitely didn't mind. It weirdly helped Star and Tsubaki's resonance, both able to get their frustrations out both with each other and with other people. The fun they were all having was a well kept secret, but the results were easily noticed.

It got to the point that Liz and Patty asked them how they were both able to keep so in sync, having noticed that both pairs were more in tune than they were with Kid. Maka smiled, "We can show you meet us at the hot springs around eight." The Thompson sisters agreed, planning to meet them there. Maka's smile became a mischievous grin, knowing this was gnna be fun.

Later that day Liz and Patty entered the spring. They'd never actually been before, and weren't aware that one could and was expected to enter naked, and so were shocked by what they found there.

The sight was Soul and Star double teaming Blair, but crazier, was seeing Maka with a cock and plowing into Tsubaki, while Crona sucked on her neck and pinched her nipples.

"What the hell!?" Liz questioned, Patty watching with a look of awe on her face. Maka looked, "Well look who arrived~" Maka said as she came in Tsubaki. "W-what is this!?" Liz questioned, not noticing Patty stripping down behind her.

"Oh, we're just having fun." Maka said as she took herself out of Tsubaki, Crona moving to clean her cock. "Th-this is a damn orgy!" Liz shouted, trying not to look at anything, but finding it difficult considering they were all at it. Patty jumps into the water excitedly.

Maka smiled as Patty got closer. "Can I have some fun to?" She asks excitedly practically bouncing on her heels, causing her breasts to bounce as she does.

Maka smiled, "Crona, can you prep her please?" She asked kindly, bringing him in for a quick kiss, "Yes my love." He said. "P-Pattu, what are you doing!?" Liz questioned, her face bright red as Crona buried his tongue in Patty's pussy. "What? They invited us, it'd be rude not to~" She moaned. Liz was having a lot of issues processing this all, Maka could see, "Tsubaki, would you mind undressing and helping Liz?" SHe asked. "Not at all." Tsubaki said as she approached, swaying her hips.

"H-hey, don't." Liz said, blushing even harder as her eyes were drawn to Tsubaki's naked form. "Oh, if Tsubaki doesn't work, yo Soul." She said. Soul nodded and got up, "On it." He said, approaching.

"Th-that's not what I meant!" Liz said, backing away, trying to ignore the sounds of Patty moaning nearby. "Well you asked how all of us have been better recently, we just all had sexual frustration and stress, we just fuck our stress away, we become more in sync and relaxed." Maka explained. To the side, Patty let out a loud moan, "She is ready, my Maka." Crona said.

Patty pouted when Crona's tongue exited her pussy, then grinned excitedly when Maka moved closer to her. Crona moved to Patty's boobs and gave them a squeeze, "Your boobs are nice and squishy." Crona said. Meanwhile, Tsubaki and Soul had Liz and began to work on her. "St-stop!" Liz said, though they could both already see she was wet.

They didn't, massaging and fingering her. Patty smiled, "Cmon maka, you scared you can't handle~" patty said challengingly. Maka smirked, "Pick a position, I can handle anything you've got~" Patty smiled, getting on her fours, "Come and get me."

Maka gave her ass a hard smack before thrusting into her pussy roughly. Patty moaned in glee. She wasn't a virgin it seemed, so little to no pain came from the rough pace. Maka held onto her hips, pumping into her aggressively, "Mm~ so tight~" Patty moaned happily. She then saw Crona's member, "Crona, mind if I suck yours?" She asked, Crona looking to Maka for permission.

"You don't have to ask me," Maka said, "she offered, enjoy~" Crona smiled, before shoving his dick into Patty's mouth. Patty took in Crona's cock, sucking it hard. Patty smacked her ass, trying to tell Maka she wanted it harder. Maka obliged, ramming in harder and deeper. Crona kept going, Patty sucking him off.

Patty moaned around Crona's cock, loving it. Maka kept going, looking to the side and seeing Soul and Tsubaki having fun with Liz. Soul was laying down now, Tsubaki on his face with her mouth and hands pleasing Liz's chest as she rode his cock. She seemed to have given up on resisting the pleasure.

Maka got harder at the sight of this and Patty felt it, "Come on, quit watching and fuck me harder~" She begged. Maka smirked, picking up the pace with her as she took Crona's member into her mouth again, Crona already close. Crona thrusted deep as he came in her outh, Patty drinking it all. He then moved for a kiss with Maka.

Maka returned the kiss happily. Maka continued to pound into Patty harder, she loved how passionate and loving Crona was when they kissed. Patty groaned, her wet pussy getting tighter around her cock as she got closer. Maka felt and took as the message to pound her harder.

Patty moaned louder, taking Maka's cock to the hilt as she came hard, crying out. Maka was deep in Patty as she came, filling her innards with cum. Patty cried out in delight at the feeling of the cum filling her.

Maka pulled out, her cock glistening, "So how was that, Patty?" "That was awesome!" Patty said, "I wish you'd told us about this sooner!" "Sorry, till a month ago, I was still uncomfortable with it, thought I was wrong, but eventually I realized how good it was." She explained. Crona wrapped his arms around her, "And how amazing you are, Maka." He said lovingly.

Maka rubbed his cute little ass affectionately, making Patty d'aww. As this happened, the shriek of Liz having an orgasm fro Soul and Tsubaki. Liz panted, not used to cumming nearly as hard as she just had. Soul took himself out, "Hey Maka, she's been begging to have her ass filled." Soul said. "I've been massaging her anus, she is ready and waiting." Tsubaki says.

Maka grinned, heading out of the water towards Liz. Liz was in a haze, she had never cum so hard in her life and now was about to get her first anal experience. Maka kissed Liz as she lined up to her ass, pushing in gently. Liz moaned hard, seems her ass was very sensitive. Maka moaned with her as she felt how tight the inexperienced ass was around her cock. She pushed in deeper, starting to thrust in and out at a steady pace.

Liz was moaning hard, but was soon silenced by Soul's cock in her mouth. Maka grinned happily, thrusting harder as she spit-roasted Liz with her death weapon. Liz moaned hard having both holes, but soon she would be tripled. Star soon approached, "Blair passed out, kay if I join?"

"Sure~" Maka said, seeing how wet Liz was. Star smiled and piledrived his cock into Liz, after some hard thrusts, moved in sync with maka and Soul, he also began using his soul shocks on her nipples and clit.

Liz writhed between the three of them, groaning around Soul's cock as she came harder. The triple bang continued for a few minutes, Liz cumming multiple times from it all. Patty loved watching her sister get railed, and managed to have some fun with Crona.

Maka groaned, cumming into Liz's all. Soul and Star came soon after, filling her to the brim. Liz slumped, fucked into a pleasure coma. Maka, Star, and Soul panted, they all looked, about to engage in a threesome, until, "Patty, you forgot your atch, I gave you it to keep you both simi..." Death Kid said as he opened a door, before seeing the massive orgy.

Everyone froze as Kid stared at them, save for Patty, who was in full fuck mode and didn't stop moving her hips as she rode Crona. He just stared in, what his brain couldn't process, "What the hell is going on?!"

"Um.." "about that.." "You see..." "we're having sexy times!" Blair, having either woken or been pretending to sleep before, shouted enthusiastically.

It looked like Kid was having a stroke, trying to comprehend this. Blair frowned, "is he broken?" She asked.

Patty looked, "He's looking and can't understand, he says sex is too unsymmetrical, and seeing all of this-oh, right there Crona." She said, before feeling Crona hit a sweet spot. Kid, then, immediately turned around and walked away. "Great, gonna have to deal with that for the next week." Liz groans.

Maka nodded, "I'll help, but first." She said as she flipped Liz over for more fun. Liz moaned as Maka thrust into her pussy with Black Star. Liz went from not wanting this, to only wanting this. Soul then moved and had fun with Blair. The orgy continued till dawn, the problem of Kid would need to be solved, but not now.


	8. Chapter 8

A few days had passed since the little orgy everyone had had at the spring, and Liz and Patty needed help with Kid. Maka wasn't surprised to hear that their meister had gone somewhat off the handle.

He had begun acting strange shortly after the incident. His resonance with Liz and Patty had been off, and he hadn't left his home or even his room in three days. They'd tried to go talk to him, but he wouldn't let them, and they were starting to get worried. Maka, thinking she needed to either help out or at least give Kid a kick in the ass, came by their house after class.

Liz and Patty sighed in relief when she arrived. "Thanks for coming." Liz said. Maka nodded, walking in, "Kid still holed up?" She asked. "Yes, it sucks. We tried to resonate and he was so unfocused the feedback actually hurt us." Patty said. Maka sighed, "I'll talk to him." She said, going to Kid's room. She opened the door and found Kid sitting in a corner.

"Hey, you okay?" Maka asked him. "I am fine." He said, though he was quite obviously lying.

"Then why are you hiding in your room?" Maka questioned. "My room is safe, everything is where it should be, everything outside is wrong now." He said, his OCD in overdrive. Looking around his room, Maka found that it was, unsurprisingly, perfectly symmetrical. In fact it was almost a little unnerving how identical the two halves of the room were, the only unevenness coming, ironically, from Kid himself; his black hair on one side, and white stripes on the other.

"Kid, everything isn't wrong outside. Yeah its a little chaotic, but that's why meisters exist in the first place remember, to keep the chaos in check." Maka said.

"Maybe, but I can't get the sight of, that night, out of my head." Kid said, lowering his gaze to the floor, as though ashamed to have brought it up. "The night at the spring?" Maka asked, though it wasn't really a question, as she was sure it was the case.

"Yes, everything was so wrong, so out of place, I can't even look at Liz and Patty now." Kid said, shaking his head in frustration. "You've always been freaked out by asymmetry, but it's never been this bad before.." Maka couldn't believe seeing them fucking could upset him so much.

"Sex is so unorganized, so wrong, so asymmetrical." He said.

"So?" Maka questioned. "That doesn't make it wrong Kid. I don't know why you're so obsessed with symmetry, but the world isn't symmetrical."

"But it should be! Symmetry is one of the few things that makes the world good." He protested. "Why? What about it makes it good?" Maka questioned. "It's how the world should be, everything in it's matching place and everything in it's proper place." He said.

Maka sighed, rubbing her temples as she tried to think of how to fix this. Liz and Patty came in, "I have an idea." Patty whispered, though one suspects it was less of an idea and more of a desire, "Let's just fuck and show him it isn't bad." "He'll resist." Liz said. "We can tie him up." Patty said.

"That seems a little mean," Maka said, "I mean, yeah it's what we did for Black star, but only when he was being a real dick and in need of a kick in the ass, or a cock really."

"Well we need something, he's been like this for days, and we may need a new meister if we can't get in sync." Liz said, out of patience. Maka shook her head, "You're right, we need to fix this now." Patty and Liz smiled, both approaching Kid. Maka wondered how long they had been waiting for an excuse to do this.

Maka sighed, "Sorry Kid, this is for your own good." Kid was about to question what they were doing, but was jumped on before he could. Patty and Maka held him down while Liz tied him up.

He immediately panicked and tried to get them off of him, but they successfully bound him. Patty smiled, "So who wants to ride him?" She asked. Liz sighed, "I'll do it."

They stripped him down and freed his cock. It was longer than Maka's, but not as thick. Maka whistled, impressed by this. Liz straddled him as he struggled uselessly.

Liz straddled him, grinding against his member to get it stiff. In spite of his denial of sex possibly being good for how asymmetrical it was, he got stiff remarkably fast. Liz lowered herself down onto his cock. Kid winced at the feeling, unused to it. "Just relax Kid," Liz moaned. Kid was clearly going nuts; Liz's movements were uneven, how could she be enjoying herself? How could he be enjoying himself?

"Patty, take his face. Give him something to focus on." Maka instructed. Patty smiled, stripping down and sitting on his face while Liz rode him. Maka got stiff watching the two death weapons fuck their meister.

Kid felt this was wrong, but the fact that it did in fact feel good became more and more apparent the longer they went. Liz and Patty moaned as they rode his cock and face, "Come on Kid, use your tongue more~" Patty groaned. Kid finally followed, sticking his tongue deep in Patty's pussy. Patty moaned happily as he began cooperating, "Much better~"

Soon all three of them were fucking in rhythm together, moving as one in that way Maka was pretty sure only a meister and their death weapon, or weapons in this case, could. Liz moaned, cumming minutes later. Kid groaned, cumming shortly after. Maka smiled, seeing that Kid had actually enjoyed himself.

Liz soon got up, showing that his cock was still hard. Maka smiled, "Mind if I give him a ride?" She asked Liz. "Go ahead, he isn't as big as yours, but he hits deep." Liz said. Maka got above Kid's member and lowered herself, moaning as his cock pushed into her.

Kid didn't see who it was, still under Patty, who didn't want to stop riding his face yet. She groaned, her juices drenching his face as she came from his tongue. Patty sighed happily, dismounting Kid and letting him see Maka as she got more into riding his cock. Kid saw her cock and was surprised. Not by the cock, but in his words, "Your cock is too far to the right."

Maka ignored him, dropping her hips down harder to hilt him inside her. Kid groaned loudly as his cock was forced deeper into her. Maka moaned more, bouncing faster in his cock. Kid then started moving his hands up, "I don't understand."

"You don't need to~" She moaned. "No, this should be wrong, but it isn't, it feels good, I don't understand." "Sh~ Just react~" Maka groaned, taking Kid's hands and untying them, moving them to her cock. Kid just listened, deciding to wait and see. Liz and Patty were kissing each other as the meisters continued.

Maka squeezed Kid's hands around her cock, wanting pleasure there to as she rode him. Kid does so, squeezing her and stroking. His cock was throbbing in her. Patty and Liz stop their kiss and move to kid, both sucking on his nipples. Maka moaned more, getting closer as they watched this. Kid was now just enjoying, thrusting and stroking into Maka. It seemed having Liz and Patty both sucking on him turning him on, either from the stimulation or the face they were both sucking him and giving him his symmetry.

Maka got tighter around him, her member throbbing as she got close. Kid kept going, just enjoying the feeling. Maka moaned, cumming hard from both her pussy and cock. Kid did as well, he seemed to have finally calmed down somewhat.

Maka groaned as she took his cum inside of her, panting as she dismounted so Liz or Patty could take a turn. Patty and Liz had an idea, both soon rubbing their boobs around his cock. They were noticing Kid enjoying both of them at once. He thrust up between their breasts, moaning at how they felt.

Maka entertained the thought of drilling him, but figured that could be for another time, "Baby steps for him, I try anal on him now it might end up giving him a stroke."


	9. Chapter 9

Maka was heading back home, everyone had been on soul collections for the past twenty days, everyone was exhausted, and to make it worse, too tired for sex. Maka needed relief, but the other meisters and weapons, soul and Crona included were too , there was one person left she knew that was always ready for sex and would probably be waiting naked for her when she got home.

Maka arrived at her place, Soul at Star's cause Tsubaki was cooking. Blair was fully clothed and relaxing on the couch reading a was surprised by this, "Hey, you're actually dressed for once. Are you okay?" "Oh hey Maka, nah I'm just not feeling up for sex, that's all." She said, returning to her magazine.

Maka frowned, "What? Seriously?" "Yeah, I'm good." She said, but Maka heard her giggle. "You're teasing, aren't you?" She questioned. "Well you've all been gone for weeks, the only fun I've had is your dad, though he is really good." Maka made a gagging motion at this, "Please don't tell me about that."

"Are you sure, we got really freaky~" She smiled. "I am certain!" Maka said, desperately trying not to picture Blair getting kinky with her father. Blair laughed at her reaction, "Oh, but while you were gone he held me to-" "SILENCE!"

Maka rubbed her temples, trying to prevent the mental picture from forming. She wasn't she was even in the mood anymore, so Blair had achieved that much at least. Blair smiled, "So you wanna fuck?" She said, she was intentionally pissing her off. Maka sighed, "Yes." She said, going over to the magical cat girl.

Blair was naked in seconds, "Well come on then, or shall I go into detail on me and Spirit 'interlocking.'" Maka shuddered, "Bed. Now." Blair swayed over to the bed. Maka quickly undressed and joined her. Blair lies on the bed. Maka got in bed, pinning Blair on her back.

Blair smiled, "What are you waiting for, an invitation?" Maka jerked her hips against Blair, thrusting her cock into her pussy.

Blair moaned blissfully. Maka leaned down, sucking on Blair's nipple as she pumped into her at a steady pace. Blair wrapped her arms around Maka as she did. Maka moaned against Blair's chest as she sucked, thrusting into her harder to try and hilt her cock quickly. Blair moaned in enjoyment, she loved this, but then moved a finger to her anus.

Maka noticed this, and pulled out, lining up to Blair's ass instead. Blair smiled, wagging her tail in excitement. She thrust hard into Blair's ass, groaning at her incredible tightness. Blair's ass squeezed around Maka, "That's it~" Maka groaned, putting her strength into each thrust to force her cock deeper.

Blair's tail and boobs bounced around with each thrust. Maka leaned back down, continuing to suck on Blair's nipples as she thrust into her ass harder. Blair just enjoyed the feeling, knowing Maka had a thing for sucking breasts. Maka moaned against them as she hilted herself hard. Blair was impressed, all the sex Maka had been having gave her a lot of experience.

Maka's hips slapped roughly against Blair's, her entire length fucking her hard. Blair moaned in bliss. "So good~" Maka groaned, pumping harder into Blair, the force of her movements making the bed shake as the pleasure grew in both of them. Blair continued to take it, loving the feeling.

Maka groaned, picking up the pace even more as she got closer. "Come on, fill me up." Maka hilted herself as deeply inside of Blair as she could, cumming hard into her. Blair took it all, cumming as well. Maka sighed happily, only pausing for a few moments before thrusting back in harder.

She doesn't get far, Blair pulling off, "Enough for today." "What?" Maka questioned. "Nah, I'm good for sex today, I'm gonna relax." She said.

"But.. I'm not done.." Maka said, frowning. "Well maybe in a few hours, I need a cat nap." She said morphing into a cat. "What am I supposed to do?" She questioned, still stiff.

"Not my problem." She meowed as she went to sleep. Maka frowned at this. Her member was still hard nd throbbing, and wouldn't be going down by itself without some relief; one of the few disadvantages of being a futa. She couldn't just 'take matters into her own hands' either. After all the fun she'd been having, she doubted she could ever enjoy masturbation again. She looked over the sleeping cat before her, and blushed as she got an idea.

Maka usually would never think of this, but she was soo horny and had no one else, plus then she remembered all the embarrassing things done by Blair. 'Sorry Blair, you brought this on yourself.' Maka thought, holding her down and lining up to her much smaller slit. Blair awoke, "Wait, what are you-"

Maka thrust into her, grunting at how tight she was in this form around her member. Blair let out a cat screech, her body filled with Maka's cock. "S-sorry Blair," She moaned, though she really wasn't at all, "But I can't wait any longer~" Maka fucked the cat hard, her cock stretching out her pussy.

Blair cried out every moment, unable to focus on the pleasure or the pain for more than a few seconds before the other overwhelmed her. Maka got rougher the more Blair clenched around her, loving it. In a part of her mind, Maka knew this was wrong, but she needed to fuck something. Maka held Blair almost completely beneath her, driving her cock into her harder, unable to stop even if she wanted to.

Blair was losing it, her cat form being stretched by Maka's cock. Maka held her hips, pulling them against her as she thrust forward. She was determined to hilt herself inside, no matter how much effort it took. Maka gripped her tail hard as she fucked the cat, soon hilting inside her. Blair shrieked, reaching a violent climax from the Maka being do deep inside of her.

Maka fucked her harder feeling her climax, making Blair cum multiple times. Maka cried out, her back arching as she flooded Blair with so much cum it would have completely filled her even if she were in her humanoid form. Blair soon shifted back to human, her body convulsed and splayed in pleasure, "That wasn't fair." Maka grabbed her head, forcing it onto her cock, needing at least one more.

Blair was pretty much just an onahole now, sucking her hard. Maka moaned, fucking Blair's throat aggressively. Blair was gagging slightly, but couldn't fight back, Maka fucking her hard. Maka hilted herself in Blair's throat before cumming hard, groaning in satisfaction. Blair took it all, some even coming out of her nose. She soon fell to the ground. The sight of the cum filled Blair gave Maka another hard on, and she got all kinds of evil ideas.

Blair looked up to see Maka eying her. "Let's have a little more fun~" She purred, her tongue making Blair a little nervous. Blair was right, Maka toyed with, teased, and used her for a good hour. By the end, Blair was splayed on the living room floor, broken and filled with cream.

Maka sighed happily, "much better~" She purred, pushing her member into Blair's pussy once more before she got soft, that way she could use Blair as a warm little cock sock while she slept.

Blair was soon out, Maka slept on top of her. Soul would arrive later, and have many questions as to what happened.


	10. Chapter 10

About a month had past since that breaking of Blair, Maka was on cloud nine. Today she and the others were going on a mission to capture witches. They idea of killing the witches and taking their souls was an enticing one, but Death had specified that they were to be captured alive and brought back to Death City.

They were arrived at their location and managed to capture two, or more accurately one and 5 smaller, witches. Eruka had been easier really, but the five smaller witches had all combined into one larger, stronger witch. They had them beaten now, if only barley, and were transporting them back to Death City.

On the way back, The combine Mizune was teasing and tormenting Crona, "So, Crona, know how your mom's doing?" She said, Crona feeling horrible, remembering all the things Medusa did to him and all the things she made him do. "Shut up." Maka ordered the mouse witch. "Why, he knows what he is, hell she removed all his blood and gave him the demon blade while he was awake." She snickered. Crona having a jolt go through him, remembering that day when he was a little kid and the pain of the surgery that put Ragnorak into him.

"I said shut it," Maka said, "or I'll make you." Mizune laughed as they were transported. Crona now feeling down. Maka's teeth were grinding together in irritation. She needed to be profession she told herself, but it was getting harder to. Mizune just snickered as they were transported. Crona walked closer to Maka, holding her hand, it calmed him down.

Thankfully it also calmed Maka. "Just ignore her. She's a petty grunt who'd say anything to gain even an ounce of power over you. Don't let her have that power." Crona nodded, just happy Maka was there. They arrived at Death city after a few hours. "Finally." Maka sighed. They'd be done with these stupid witches soon. They were taken to cells, Eruka was quiet and afraid, while Mizune still mouthed off, she said something that sealed her fate, "So Crona, how does it feel to know, no matter what happens, you will always be nothing more than Medusa's weapon, not even her son, just a kishin weapon?' She laughed, Crona just running away.

"Crona!" Maka was still for a second, torn between punishing the witch and going to Crona. The latter won out, and she just said, "make sure they're restrained." Before running after Crona. The guards nod, Maka running to Crona. She caught up to him. "Crona, you know that what she said isn't true." She said. "I know, but she is right about one thing, I was made to be a weapon, nothing more." Crona said sadly. Maka knew she needed to fix this, she had spent the last 2 months since she and Crona started to give him confidence, and she wasn't gonna let this mouse witch ruin all that.

"Maybe you were, but that doesn't matter." Maka said, "because you've become so much more even in spite of it. Never forget that Crona. Now come on, let's go teach that witch not to mess with us."

Crona nodded, holding Maka close, "Should I call the others?" He asked. Maka nodded, "we could use their help just I'm case."

Making sure they had the two witches to themselves, Maka and Crona were joined by Soul, Blair, Star, Tsubaki, and the thompsons, Kid passed cause of a serious problem, in that star went and marked several of Kid's paintings so they were all off symmetry.

Maka looked over the two witches. "Don't be as rough with that one," She said, pointing to Eruka, "she at least had the good sense to stay quiet. But her," she turned to the combined Mizume, "you can do anything you want to her."

They nodded, Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki went to Eruka, while everyone else went to Mizume. She looks, "So Medusa's little bastard came back." She snickered. Maka smacked her hard across the face, "shut up. You're only making things worse for yourself." She responds by spitting in Maka's face. Maka glared and forced her to the ground, "Soul, I think she's wearing too much clothing for a prisoner, don't you?"

Soul nodded, turning his arm to a scythe blade and cut away all her clothes. Mizune was naked, "Damn, she has a nice bod." Blair said. Maka nodded in agreement, "sure does. I don't think lord Death would mind us using it for awhile~" Blair moved behind her and give her big boobs a squeeze, she let out a squeal. "Crona, how about you put that mouth of hers to good use." Maka suggested.

Crona nodded, stripping down and stuffing his cock into her mouth, making her gag. "Bite him or any of us, and you won't have to worry about meeting lord Death." Maka threatened to make sure she wouldn't as she undressed herself as well. Crona continued to stuff her mouth, Soul helped Maka undress, and Blair was gleefully playing with Mizune's rack.

Maka got between Mizune's legs, thrusting into her pussy as hard as she could without giving the witch any warning. Mizune moaned load, muffled by Crona's cock, she wasn't that tight, but still felt good. Maka moaned as she fucked Mizume aggressively as she looked to see how the others are doing with Eruka. Tsubaki had Eruka held down as Liz licked her pussy and Patty rode her face. Things got interesting for your side when Star grabbed Mizune's nipples and sent a shock, she came hard just from that.

Maka grinned, "Looks like someone's a little masochistic~" She said, reaching around and digging her nails into Mizune's ass. Mizune moaned hard, before Star sent another shock, making her cum again. Star started doing it so much, she was in a constant state of tightness and cumming. The tightness clenching around her make Maka cum in only a few minutes, Crona cumming down her throat just a moment beforehand.

Mizune takes both, but she cums so hard, she separates. Soon there are 5 loli versions of Mizune around. Maka blinked at this, having forgotten that they were combined beings. Maka grinned, "Oh well, more to go around~" She purred, taking the closest one to her and thrusting in just as hard, wanting to see how much she could stretch her pussy as Blair eyed another of them like it were prey.

Your cock barely fit in one of them, leaving a bulge in them, she squealed. Soul and Crona got their own, Star picked one and was soul shocking her into a near constant orgasm, and Blair teased another into begging. Maka groaned, loving how tightly the tiny witch squeezed around her cock. She held her against the floor, forcing herself in harder to try and fit her entire member inside.

She managed to squeeze it in barely, Stretching the little Mizune's body. It's eyes rolled back. She grunted in pleasure, pumping her cock into her harder as she rapidly got close. Mini Mizu was moaning in pleasure, all the others were getting close, besides Star's who was being nipple shocked into a constant orgasm.

Maka hilted herself hard inside of hers and came, moaning as she filled her to the brim and then some. The Mizu Maka had passed out in sheer pleasure and was filled so it was like she had a pregnant belly. The others came as well, Star's had long passed out and been broken, turns out if you make someone cum about 300 times they break.

Maka smirked, having a new goal for the night. "Let's see if we can break all of them~" She was gonna have fun with them, but then she looked to Eureka, the Thompsons and Tsubaki had kept her in a state of on the edge, "Hey Maka, want to fuck this froggy?" Patty asked. She grinned, "Sure~" She pulled out of the Mizume she was fucking and moved over to Eruka.

Eruka was laying on her back against a wall, "Please, let me cum." She begged. "I don't know, what to you three think?" Maka asked the Thompson sisters and Tsubaki. Tsubaki nodded yes to her, but Liz and patty seemed on the fence, "It's only been an hour." Liz said. "I'd say make her yours first." Patty laughed. Maka grinned, "Sorry froggy, majority rules~"

"Please, I want your cock to fuck me, I'll do anything!" She begged, "Wait, I can tell you where to find Medusa." "Oh, can you now?" Maka questioned, rubbing her tip against Eruka's pussy teasingly. "Yes, she's making a new body for herself, in Death City, me and Mizune have been running errands for her, on penalty of death." She said sadly. "Well, don't worry about her anymore~" Maka purred, pushing her tip inside tortorusly slow.

Eruka moaned, she was as tight as the mini mizu's. She soonhad her tongue out, but being a frog, it went down to her leg. "Holy fuck.." Maka said, seeing it. She grinned at the thoughts of all the things they could do with that, and jerked her hips forward hard, hilting herself inside. Eruka moans hard, her tongue went back into her mouth. Maka's hands made their inevitable migration from the witch's hips to her chest, groping her breasts roughly as she pumped into her harder.

Eruka moaned harder, kissing Maka out of reflex. Maka kissed back, groping her tits harder as she thrust into her. Eruka used her long tongue, filling her mouth and wrapping her tongue around Maka's. Maka groaned, finding it strangely enjoyable. Liz and Patty didn't want to be left out, so Liz got behind Eruka and was sucking her neck and fondling her breasts, while Patty got behind and was licking Maka's butt. Tsubaki went to the very broken Mizune.

Maka pumped harder an faster into Eruka, loving how she felt. Eruka was not used to such sex and soon came. She tightened around Maka and soon was close to her second orgasm. Maka picked up the pace, loving how she felt and wanting to make her cum again.

Eruka was getting close as Maka fucked her. Maka bit down on her nipples, groaning as she got closer as well. Eruka cums hard at that, her body tightening. Maka groaned, hilting herself inside her and cumming into her. Eruka loves the feeling, her body filling up.

Maka sighed happily, laying on top of Eruka.

 **Later...**

After a nap on Eruka, Maka awoke and saw the five Mizune's all broken and cum smothered. Eruka wrapped her arms around you, "Hello Mistress~" Maka smiled, "I love interrogations~" She decided.


	11. Chapter 11

Maka and her friends, along with Eruka, were on a mission, to capture Medusa. Eruka had been more than willing to rat out Medusa, having never liked her in the least. Maka, with Stein's help, had freed both of the witches from Medusa's fail safe snakes that had been rigged to kill them.

Mizune was much more obedient after. Medusa was in the sewers under death city, where she had managed to recreate her original body. Still weakened, but too powerful for the meisters to feel safe.

Maka and her friends had the advantage though. Assuming that Eruka and Mizume were still under her control, Medusa laid them right to her.

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd both arrive." Medusa said. Maka and the others kept their cool, waiting for the witches signal to attack. "Good, and how is the weapon?" SHe asked. Eruka sighed, "Your son is-" Medusa smacked her hard leaving a mark, "I thought I told you Crona is not my son, mearly something I made." She said sternly.

Maka grit her teeth, squeezing Soul's hand to avoid doing something stupid and blowing their cover. Crona kept himself calm as much as he could. Medusa then turned, "Well you two will be needed, with my meeting with Archne next week, I need to be ready." She said.

Maka slowly moved forward, waiting for the right moment. Medusa had turned and was about to get something, when Mizune and Eruka gave the signal.

Maka jumped forward, swinging Soul is weapon form as Kid began firing, Black Star struck fast, Blair fired a pumpkin blast, and the other two witches jumped back to fire with their own magic. Medusa was surprised, but managed to block the attacks with her vector magic. It would have ended their, till from the ground cam Crona's attack, knocking her back.

With her focus broken, Medusa was overwhelmed by the different attacks. She was powerful, but her body was not used to her spells and wasn't used to combat, after a tough battle, they managed to subdue her. Maka double, triple, and quadruple checked her bindings to make sure they'd be able to hold her, and then they began to move her out.

As Medusa was bound, "Crona, how dare you do this to your mother." She said with a look that made Crona shiver. Maka took his hand. She wanted to tell the snake bitch off, but she knew it had to be Crona to do it, and so instead offered him support. Medusa saw, "Maka, for such a smart girl, you are very stupid for trying to help Crona, he will be nothing bu-" Medusa was stopped by a powerful slap from Crona. "Never insult my Maka, you bitch." Crona said with a murderous stare.

Maka smiled, proud of him and loving the look on Medusa's face. Medusa felt her face burn from the slap, "So what, you're gonna turn me in now?" "Well, we probably will eventually." Maka said. With that, Blair, Mizune, and Eruka had moved to strip down Medusa, "What are you doing?!"

"Having a little fun. You've caused us all a lot of trouble, so we're getting payback." She struggled to no avail, the two witches and the cat soon have Medusa naked. He breasts weren't the biggest, but her ass looked amazing.

"Crona, I think you deserve the first go." Crona nodded and soons tripped down. Maka stroked him to hardness, "Maka, can we fuck her together~" "Of course, pick a hole." Maka said with a smile. Crona looked, "I want her to squirm~" He said, "I want her ass."

"Go for it~" Maka purred, getting between her legs. Crona nodded, helping Maka undress and get to hardness, "Let me go you fucks!" She yelled. Maka gave Crona a kiss before they got in position around Medusa. Medusa struggled more, but was stuck, then she let out a loud scream as Crona impaled her ass and stretched it.

Maka thrust into her pussy, groaning at her tightness. Medusa moaned loud as both of them proceeded to fuck her. "Well, turns out the snake witch is just a whore~" Maka moaned. "Fuck you, you freak!" She yelled at Maka, Crona responded to this by biting deep into her neck, Medusa moaning louder.

"Mashocistic to~" Maka groaned, lowering her head to Medusa's chest and biting it hard. Medusa moaned, seeming to enjoy the pain, if against her will. Maka bit down harder as she thrust into her. Medusa was losing it, before she came. Maka grunted at how tight Medusa got around her.

Crona kept going, fucking her ass harder. Maka groaned as she held back from cumming to keep fucking her. Crona came first, filling her ass and biting deeper into Medusa. Medusa moaned loud and hard. Maka panted slightly, but wasn't close to done.

Crona took himself out, then moved behind Maka, "Maka, can I fuck you as your fuck Medusa~" "I love that~" Maka purred happily. Crona smiled as he rammed deep into her pussy, moving his hands to pinch her nipples and suck her neck. Maka moaned happily, squeezing Medusa's as she fucked her.

Crona kept going, loving Maka. Medusa soon cam again, She had her tongue lulled out. Maka pushed her own tongue down Medusa's throat, groping her ass as she fucked her. Medusa moaned hard, her body really hyper sensitive from Crona's ass fucking. Crona was going harder at Maka, the others watching and masturbating to the sight. Maka's fingers probed Medusa's ass roughly, making her squirm more.

Medusa went from the strong witch to a masochistic anal slut. She was squirming in Maka's hands. Crona moved Maka's face to him, giving her a deep loving kiss. Maka returned the kiss eagerly, hoping Death would let them keep her. As Medusa kept getting fucked, others got tired of waiting, Liz and Patty having fun with Mizune, Death having fun with Mizune and Eruka trying his best to just enjoy and not focus on his oc, Star and Blair asking to Join in the Medusa fucking.

Maka beckoned Soul over to her, Crona and Medusa. Soul smiled, Star and Blair ignored, so they decided to fuck. "Where do you need me?" "Nothing in her mouth." Maka said, her movements into Medusa not stopping.

Maka took the back door, fucking her ass. Crona seemed to take this as a challenge and fucked Maka harder. Maka moaned louder at this, loving how it felt. Medusa was nothing but a human onahole, moaning with her tongue out. Crona and Soul fucking hard. Maka came again, pumping more cum into her.

Crona and Soul cum in sync filling Maka and Medusa respectively. All four slump down tiredly. Well, Soul still had energy left and didn't plan on stopping just because the others didn't. Crona held Maka close, just wanting to be in her embrace, "I love you Maka." He said. "I love you to." She said, holding onto Crona as Soul approached to join them.

Crona seemed rather possessive of Maka, "Ah Maka, I think your fubby is being a little protective." Soul joked. Maka giggled at this, "Come on Crona, you can share." Crona nods and let's go a little Soul coming down. He had a funny idea, he grabbed Crona and gave him a deep kiss.

Maka watched this, her member growing immediately hard and twitching in excitement. Crona saw the result and was okay with it for Maka. Soul and Crona then moved, Crona going for her ass and Soul her pussy and both started to stroke her cock. Maka groaned in pleasure, picturing Soul fucking Crona while he sucked her. She shuddered in delight at this thought, 'Eventually..' She thought.

The three soon hear screams from Medusa, Blair and Star fucking her into a puddle. "Don't hold back, she loves pain more than you do Blair~" Maka advised. Blair smiled, keeping it up, Star folloing with his soul shocks. Maka moaned, enjoying her lover's tongues and she watched Medusa get royally fucked.

The mass orgy would go on for hours, the others would have fun with Maka, but Crona stayed with her the whole time.


	12. Chapter 12

Death allowed Maka to keep Medusa, assuming it was for her soul when the time came, Medusa spent all the time in some state of pleasure or another as the various members of the group used her in differed all the power, deathscythes, and death himself, Maka and the others managed to slay Ashura, aracnaphobia was taken down and better, Arachne was now captured.

There was just one problem: what to do with her. Killing her was the obvious answer, but there were issues in the way of that. In Maka's case, she literally hadn't stopped staring at her massive rack since they had her captured. She thought she was doing a good job of hiding it, but Blair and Soul spotted it immediately.

"Man, those boobs are huge." Soul said, "Can you imagine playing, sleeping on, sucking them~" Blair teased. "Stop it." Maka said. She knew they were trying to rile her up, but they knew it was working. They continued, till soon all were, even Crona, "I know how much you love boobs, my Maka."

"What, and you guys don't?" She questioned. Blair rolled her eyes at this. "Not the way you do. You spent the last two days sucking on Medusa's like a pacifier." Blair smiled. "You also seemed to like mine." Tsubaki teased. Maka looked down, blushing deeply, "I can't help it.."

"Well Death has allowed us to keep her, after all we've done." Blair said. Eruka now lived at Maka and Soul's, Mizune and Medusa are now the slaves there. Maka bit her lip, picturing Arachne's naked chest. Arachne was soon taken to Maka's place, after having her magic removed. When they all arrived, Eruka was riding on a gagged and saddled Medusa, "Welcome back."

Maka smiled, "Having fun?" She asked. "Of course." She said before locking eyes with Patty. Both seemed to have a lot of fun together, both going to a room, "Arachne is upstairs." She said before they both shove off.

Maka headed upstairs eagerly. Arachne is there in her outfit, but tied up fully, "So what am I doing here?" She asked. "For me." She said firmly, "You're mine now." She expected the witch to resist and was prepared for struggling and insults. Arachne smiled, "Oh little missy, you are several thousand years to young to command me, my whore of a sister was easy, but I won't break." She said, before looking to Crona, "Ah, you're Medusa's bastard."

Maka immediately smacked Arachne hard across the face, "I've got all the time in the world bitch." She then smiled, "You don't fear me, escpecially someone who has friends like this, or the abomination." Archne smiled wider, "My dear Crona, why don't you help your loving Aunt?" She smiled. A slight chill went through the air and Crona began to approach Arachne in a trance.

Maka took his hand, "don't try it." Crona shook out of it, "Sorry." He said feeling ashamed. "Come now Crona, you know you want to help." She said again, Crona going into trance again, she had something on Crona. Maka pulled him back again, and she wondered how she was able to do it when Arachne had no magic left.

Crona was having trouble staying in control, "Oh this is fun, Medusa told me about her little bastard before you took her, and I put something special into him a few weeks ago." She smiled. Crona did have a spider bite from ahile ago. "Now Nephew, please free me." She asked, Crona grabbing Maka and was about to throw her to the side, but he couldn't. His love for Maka the only thing holding him back.

Maka took Crona out of the room, asking for Blair's help with this. Blair nodded. Crona seemed glass eyed the whole time. Maka walked over to Arachne, angrier now than ever.

"Aw did I break your little freak of nature." She laughed. Maka smacked her hard, "He's several hundred times more worthy of being alive than you or your sister have ever been or ever will be." Arachne loved the reaction, "Ah so cute, you think he's a person. You know what Medusa really wanted to do with him, she wanted to create the next kishin, and your little freak was her tool to make it." She smiled.

"I know what she wanted to make, I know what she thought," Maka said, "she failed. Hard. Because instead of Kishin, she made a wonderful, lovable boy that really does make you look like a bug." Arachne just was enjoying this, "You're still so naïve, but then again, it's expected."

"You don't have anymore powers. The only reason Soul isn't digesting your soul right now is because you've got a nice rack on you. But if you insist on being this much of a bitch, I can always let him know there's been a change of plans." She seemed to squirm at that, staying silent.

"Touch a nerve did I? Don't like being powerless?" Maka chuckled, "We had Medusa's snakes out of Eruka in minutes, I doubt your spiders will be much harder. Then the last bit of power you had will be gone for good. So you've got a choice. You can be defiant for the last half hour of your life, or you can be smart and do whatever it takes to make me want to keep you around."

Arachne, figuring she could outlast her, decided to stay quiet and alive. "Good girl," Maka said with a smile, "Now let's see how you look without that dress~" Maka removes it and Arachne is soon naked, she had amazing pale skin, no blemishes, a nice rump, but the main thing for Maka was her massive boobs, those things were bigger than melons.

Maka was literally drooling at the sight of them. Her hands went to Arachne's chest immediately groping her large tits eagerly. Arachne winced at the feeling. "So big~" She leaned in, beginning to kiss and lick them. Arachne was disgusted, "Freak." She said. "Slave." Maka replied dreamily as she sucked on her nipples like a nursing baby, her member growing stiffer every second.

Arachne hated being in this position, where she wasn't in power, "Enjoy while you can." She threatened. "Oh I will~" Maka purred, getting up and pushing her cock between them, "so soft~" Arachne is just disgusted at this scene. As you do this, Soul comes in, "Room for another?" "Yeah~" Maka groaned, not caring what Soul did to her or Arachne so long as he didn't interrupt her titfuck. Maka squeezed Arachne's breasts harder around her cock as she thrust between them.

Soul nodded, getting naked and decided to test Arachne's mouth, turning her head and rubbing his cock on her face, disgusting her. Maka groaned, stroking herself harder and faster with her breasts, "Gonna need at least one of these a day~" She moaned. Soul soon stuffed her mouth with his cock, making her gag.

"How's her mouth?" Maka asked, member throbbing. "Okay, but Tsubaki has the best mouth." He said as he kept going. "Agreed." Maka moaned, getting ready to cum and cover Arachne's tits in cum. Soul got close to, before cumming deep into her throat. Maka grunted, unloading onto her, "So good~"

Arachne felt so filthy and disgusting, "When I get out of here, I will have you both crucified!"

"And while you're in here, you're a cumdum." Maka giggled, grinning evilly, "Hey Soul, I wanted to be the first one inside her ass, but it seems mean to not let you take her ass. How about we take it together~?"

Soul nodded yes, flipping her over. As he did this, Eruka and Blair managed to get the spiders out of Crona. Maka and Soul line their cocks up to Arachne's ass together, thrusting inside roughly. She moans loud, her ass was soo tight it was pressing their cocks together, "I think she may have been a virgin." Soul says from how tight. "Oh fuck~" Maka groaned, "let's see if we can leave her gaping~"

Both keep going. Soon Blair, Eruka, and Crona arrive, "Mind if we join?" Eruka asked. "S-sure~" She moaned, more focus and moving her hips work Soul to get them both deeper. Eruka began to kiss Arachne with her long tongue, while Blair and Crona moved to her pussy, double fucking her pussy. Maka groaned, feeling her ass get tighter around her and Soul's cocks as she was fucked by the others as well.

Arachne was getting fucked everywhere possible, and she was trying not to enjoy it. Maka was getting close fast with Soul. "Ready to see how much her ass can hold~?" Soul nodded yes, after a few more thrusts, they both came, filling Arachne with cream. Maka groaned happily as she pulled out. Crona and Blair kept going at it, Soul having an idea, "I'm going for Blair, you want to take Crona?" He said.

She nodded, grinning as she moved over to Crona. Soul began fucking Blair. Crona saw Maka behind him, he nodded to her, He preferred giving, but loved to make Maka happy, and he did enjoy it a little. Maka kissed his neck, gently pushing her member into him. His tightness and cute, feminine ass always made Maka want to get rough with him, but she never did, fearing it would give him bad flashbacks of Medusa.

The train fucking went on, Crona and Blair soon cumming and filling Arachne, making her squeal, Eruka still kissing her. "Why don't you see what her tongue can do Eruka~" Maka suggested. Eruka nodded, moving so her slit was at her mouth, "Lick bitch." She ordered. Arachne obeyed, knowing she didn't have a choice. She started, Eruka enjoying it.

Maka moaned wile watching, thrusting into Crona a bit faster. Crona was hard from this and kept going at Arachne, Blair doing the same. "You feel so good Crona~" Maka moaned. "As long as you are happy, my Maka." He said with a wince. She kissed him, her thrusts pushing him deeper into Arachne. Arachne was nothing more than a cum dump now, she accepted and just enjoyed.

Maka could feel herself getting close, but was afraid cumming inside Crona would be too much, and so pulled out before she did. Before she could, "You can cum if you want, as long as it's you." He said lovingly. "Are you sure?" She asked, groaning as she held back. "Of course, I love you."Crona said. "Crona~" She moaned, cumming into him.

Crona takes it and cums again into Arachne. Crona actually passed out from all this. Maka held him so he didn't fall, and helped him down. Crona lied down with a smile as Maka went back to Arachne, her ass was open. Maka grinned, wanting to feel it again. She got in position and thrust into her again. Arachne moaned into Eruka, having accepted and even started enjying her job.

"Good girl~" Maka moaned, smacking her ass hard. Eruka soon took off her pussy and Arachne said, "More cum, fill me up~" She begged. Arachne grinned, picking up the pace and fucking her harder. Maka got close from how hard she was and soon filled her with Blair. Maka sighed happily, loving her growing collection of sex witches. As the night went on, Arachne wasn't the only one, Star had fucked the Mizune's into puddles and the Thompsons and Tsubaki were using Medusa.

Maka felt amazing, figuring this was the perfect reward for having beaten the witch.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be the finale.**


	13. Chapter 13

Maka was on top of the world, the school year ended, Summer vacation kicked in, and it's been about six months since she finally started using her cock. Maka decided to have a little fun and plan a celebration for the end of the year. They got the perfect place, going to Kid's, his place having a lot more space. They got the witches there easy. And Star also brought a bunch of booze, saying it make things fun.

Maka was hesitant to drink, but figured there wasn't much bad that could come of it at this point. Everyone dispersed, and soon Maka was joined by Soul, who began to undress her. Maka happily let him undress her. Soul soon had her naked, removing his clothes as well, "Is it weird how things change over 6 months."

"A little," Maka said, "But it's been good change." Soul nodded as he lined up. But before he does, "Hey Maka, can we resonance link?" He asked. Maka looked confused, then shrugged, "Might be fun." She said. They both soon resonance link and when Soul impaled in her, both soon felt all the pleasure from themselves and their partner.

Maka moaned loudly, her member twitching as she felt what Soul felt. He kept going, twisting around in her pussy. Maka moaned louder, bucking her hips against him hard. Soul kept going, fucking her hard. After about twenty solid minutes of fucking, he came hard inside of her.

Maka cried out, cumming hard with him in perfect unison thanks to the link. Soul panted after that, "We should have started doing that months ago." He said to Maka. Maka nodded in agreement of this. "Fuck yeah~" As he was about to go in for a kiss, Soul was immediately taken by Blair. Maka isn't alone for long as Star appears. She smiled, turning around and giving her ass a smack to bring him over to her.

Star nodding, wanting to fuck her ass. Maka got on her fours, letting him top her. Star smiled then rammed his hard cock into her ass with no warning. Maka moaned, her tight ass squeezing his cock hard. Star fucked her hard, even grabbing her nipples for shocks. Maka cried out, her ass clenching tighter around his cock. Star kept at her, "I know you like your ass torn up~"

'So do you.' Maka thought, remembering how much he'd been moaning when she topped him. He denied it tooth and nail whenever she brought it up though. Star kept going, he came after a few minutes, filling Maka's ass. Maka moaned loudly, taking it all. Star then pulled out, "That was fun, now to see if Tsubaki is-" He doesn't finish as Maka turned and had hid arms behind his head, "Not so fast~" She smiled.

Black Star squirmed, but Maka held him still and thrust into him hard, groaning at the feeling of his tight ass. Star moaned at this, but he didn't fight back. Maka groaned, giving him a hard smack to the ass as she thrust into his ass.

Star moaned at that, He was enjoying this. Maka grinned, smacking his ass again as she kept going, reaching around his body to stroke his cock. Star moaned long and hard as he was stroked and fucked. Maka, knowing Soul liked it rough, slammed her cock hard into him, her hips slapping against his ass as they both got close. Star seemed to like it, cause he soon came all over the floor.

Maka groaned, cumming hard into him. "Fuck that's good~" After she pulled out, Star left, still denying he enjoyed it. Next was Tsubaki. Maka smiled, getting on her knees and pushing her tongue into the death weapon's pussy. Tsubaki moaned happily, loving Maka's tongue. Maka ate her slowly at first gradually picking up speed.

Tsubaki let her eat her out. Maka pushed her tongue deeper into Tsubaki, loving how she tasted. Tsubaki didn't last long and soon came, spraying Maka's mouth. Maka licked her lips, kissing her way up Tsubaki's body to her lips as she slowly pushed her member into her.

Tsubaki felt amazing, since she stopped having a lot of sex with Black Star, she enjoyed it a lot. Maka moaned, her hands massaging her ass gently as she thrust into her. Tsubaki kissed her as she fucked her. As this went on, Blair comes in, riding on the back of Medusa, tied and saddled like a horse. Maka smiled at this, enjoying the sight of it.

Tsubaki moves her face back to her, but to her breasts. Maka moaned happily, sucking eagerly as her thrusts picked up speed. Tsubaki moaned as her nipples were sucked on, knowing Maka's love of big breasts. Maka groaned, hilting herself inside of her.

Tsubaki cums as she is impaled. Maka groaned, cumming into Tsubaki. Tsubaki smiled at getting filled. For Maka she was beginning to run out of steam, Tsubaki saw, "Drink this." She said, grabbing a bottle from near her. "What is it?" She asked.

"An enrgy drink Star takes, gives him a lot of energy." She described, "Though I don't know what is in it." She said. Maka was hesitant, then again, with all the energy Star had. Maka downed the drink. It tasted odd, suspicious almost, but Maka's member grew hard again and her body filled with energy. She then turned to Medusa, she had all sorts of ideas.

She asked Blair if she could borrow her. Blair nodded, going to Star for his shocking. Medusa looked, "How may I serve Mistress.?" "First, make me cum on your feet." She ordered, enjoying how broken Medusa was. Medusa nodded, getting on her butt and began to stroke you with her feet and toes. Maka moaned, "So soft~" She purred happily. Medusa kept going, using her toes on her head.

"Keep going~ Faster~" Maka ordered. She does, faster, rubbing her cock faster. Maka moaned more, her member throbbing between Medusa's feet, "Don't stop~" She groaned as she rapidly got closer. Medusa kept going, her soft feet making her feel amazing. Maka moaned, her member covering Medusa's feet in hot seed as she cums.

Medusa saw, "Mistress, please, fill me with your amazing cum." She begged spreading her ass. "Good girl~" Maka purred, lining up to the snake witch's ass and thrusting hard into her. Medusa moaned loud an hard. Her ass was loose now, from all the ass fuckings she took. Maka smacked her ass hard, as the strikes to her ass made Medusa tense up more around her cock.

Medusa was nothing more than an anal loving sow. Moaning in bliss. Maka groaned, thrusting harder and harder into her, not having to hold back with her. Medusa was moaning hapilly, but soon her mouth was occupied with Eruka, placing her slit on Medusa's mouth, "Mind if I join?"

"Not at all~" Maka moaned, giving Medusa's ass another smack, "Make her cum bitch."

"Oh I will, but first." She said, before holding Medusa's head to hers and peeing in her mouth, "How's it feel to be a toilet bitch." She said, Eruka had gotten a habit of abusing Medusa after all she was delt. Maka moaned, fucking Medusa's ass harder as she watched this, getting more aroused by Eruka's dominant side. Medusa gagged and swallowed it all, before Eruka forced her to lick her pussy.

Maka felt herself getting closer, but held off, fucking her harder. Eruka then looked to Maka, using her long tongue and licking Maka's nipples. Maka groaned, member throbbing inside Medusa's ass as she reached her limit, unloading into her. Medusa moaned hard. Eruka then tackles Maka to the ground, "My turn" She giggled, "Sure is, but I wanna feel that tongue first~"

She nodded and soon began licking her cock, her tongue wrapping around and constricting it. Maka moaned, "I fucking love your tongue~" She smiled, "Well you freed me of Arachne and Medusa, least I can do." She said, also fingering her butt. Maka moaned, "Sorry for being so rough on you at first, had to make sure you weren't gonna turn against us."

"It's okay, I like it a little rough every now and again." She said as she continued to suck Maka off and finger her. Maka groaned, covering her tongue in cum. Eruka drank it down, "Delicious, now for the main course." She said before sitting on her cock, her pussy stretched.

Eruka was still much tighter, only ever really doing it with Maka and occasionally Mizune. Eruka rode her hard, using her tongue to lick Maka's nipples. Maka thrust up into Eruka, their hips slapping together hard as Maka pushed her member deeper into her. Eruka moaned as she came, tightening and she moved her tongue to her mouth and they went to war.

Maka moaned against it. 'Cheating whore.' She thought to herself as Eruka's larger tongue rapidly started to overwhelm her. Eruka used it to her advantage, before moving it to Maka's pussy and licking all her insides.

Maka moaned louder as Eruka's long tongue pushed deep inside her pussy, making her member throb inside of Eruka. Eruka kept going, wantint to make her cum hard. She grunted as she hilted herself hard inside of Eruka, getting closer.

Eruka moaned hard, cumming. Maka kept thrusting hard up into her, extending the length of Eruka's climax before cumming herself as well. Eruka came hard and soon passed out. As this happened, Maka sees her next target, the Thompsons. She went over to the twin death weapons, giving both of them a kiss. They smile, both going to a side of Maka and kissed her neck and soon began sucking her nipples.

Maka moaned, loving the feeling. She moved both hands between their legs, pushing two fingers into both of them. The sisters smiled and bit on her nipples. Maka groaned at this, pumping her fingers harder inside if them both, adding a third finger to both of their pussies. They could both feel it and then moved down to her cock, bith wrapping their boobs around it and licking the head.

Maka moaned gleefully at the feeling of their soft breasts against her cock, and thrust up between them. Both continued, sucking on herr head to drink her cum. Maka thrust between them faster, moaning more as their double effort wore down her normal stamina. Both loved this, wanting a drink.

Maka groaned, "get ready~" She told them as she got close. Both nodded, ready. Maka came, covering their faces and tits.

Patty and Liz smiled at this, licking it off their faces. Both smiled, and their smile grew when they saw Kid approach to join them. Maka gave him an affectionate kiss, gripping his cock and stroking it to full hardness. The death weapon sisters had gotten onto their fours in front of each other, and wiggled their hips enticingly for them.

Maka got behind Liz, Kid behind Patty, both thrusting into them. Liz and Patty moved as Kid and Maka penetrated their asses instead of their pussies, fucking them aggressively and holding nothing back. Maka raised her hand and began to smack Liz's ass, making her yelp in pleasure. Seeing this, Kid mimicked the motion on Patty, who seemed to enjoy it even more than her sister did.

The two continued to spank and fuck the two girls' asses, hilting themselves hard inside of them. Liz came a second before Patty, their pleasured cries mixing together as they reached their peaks and dropped, panting tiredly as Maka and Kid pumped hot seed into them.

They both pulled out and Maka grinned, getting on her back for Kid. Kid got between the other meister's legs, lining up to her pussy and thrusting into her hard. Maka groaned, having wanted to feel Kid's strength during a fuck for awhile now. Kid had joined them for sex before, but had never felt comfortable going all out accept with his death weapons; which had been disappointing considering that they all knew he was physically the strongest of them.

Now though, he seemed intent on proving this fact, and put all the force he could into fucking Maka hard, slamming into her hot cunt harder with each thrust until their hips were smacking together hard. Maka's cock throbbing, and Kid gripped it with both hands, pumping it hard as he thrust into her. Maka cried up, bucking her hips upward. Her cum splattered over Kid's face and in his hair; ironically making his hair symmetrical at last with her cum.

Kid grunted from the extra tightness Maka's pussy squeezed him with during her climax, pulling out before cumming onto her. He panted slightly, sitting down with Liz and Patty while he rested.

Maka went looking for her next partner, and to her luck, Crona arrived, "Maka.. would you like to try... my ass?"

Maka's member grew stiff, "always~" Crona loved to make Maka happy, plus it guaranteed him some fun as well. That and he was getting tipsy from drinks Star offered. Crona got on his fours. Maka got behind him, lining herself up to his tight hole.

Crona had learned to enjoy it more, and plus anything that made the woman he loved happy actually made him hard. Maka soon thrusted half her cock in him. Maka moaned in pleasure, not sure how his ass could always be so tight.

Crona moaned as Maka fucked him, She leaned over, kissing his neck as she thrust into his ass. Crona soon came and his ass rightened to a vice. Maka screamed, cumming hard into his ass, covering his prostate in hot white cum.

Crona was happy at this, loving making Maka happy. He was ready for hi fun, till Maka was taken away by the Mizunes. Maka tried to tell him she'd be right back, but one of the Mizunes straddled her face before she could.

Crona was soon occupied with Tsubaki and they went at it. The five mizunes soon got to work on Maka, all were naked. Maka moaned as she ate the first out. A second pushed her tongue in Maka's pussy, a third straddled and rode her cock while the last two began sucking on her nipples.

This had become common when Mizune was five. Maka moaned, thrusting up into the Mizune riding her while licking deeper inside the one on her face. The one on your mouth and cock soon cum, they didn't have the best resistance. Maka lapped up her juices, her fingers probing the mouse girl's ass. She squealed, but soon all the Mizunes formed adult Mizu, naked and wanting to be fucked.

Maka smiled, "better hurry before Blair sees you~" She said, as the magical cat always seemed to find and dominate Mizune whenever she formed into her single body. Mizune nodded and started riding Maka hard. Maka pushed her face against Mizune's large chest, enjoying the soft feeling of it against her face as she thrust hard up into her.

Mizune was loving this, she accepted her new life as a maid and fuck toy, beat being dead. After a few minutes of being ridden by Mizune, Maka saw Blair reach around and start groping the mouse witch's chest. "Thought you could hide from me did ya~?" She purred.

Mizune winced as Blair groped and played with her, making her tighter. Maka groaned, thrusting up harder, "told you~" Mizune moaned as she was fucked by Maka and had to handle Blair, who knew all her weak spots. Blair seemed determined to dismantle the Mizune as she was fucked.

Mizune didn't last long and soon came. Maka grunted, holding hips down as she came deep inside her. Mizune moaned hard with her tongue out. Maka pulled out, getting up as Blair continued to dismantle Mizune. She then moved to Arachne, who Soul was fucking hard, her boobs flapping about.

Maka started for a moment at her swaying breasts, feeling her cock harden even further at the sight as she moved over, "Need some help here~?" "Of course~" Soul said as he continued. She went over, wanting to warm up with Arachne's mouth before she lost herself in the glorious tits. She didn't even ask the spider witch to open up, just thrust into her mouth and began fucking her throat.

Arachne had accepted and learned to enjoy her new life well. Sucking on her cock with fervor. Maka groaned, thrusting hard and fast into her throat. Soul was going at her pussy and Arachne was loving both. Maka thrust at the same speed as Soul as they spit-roasted her. Both keep going, Soul soon cums into Arachne, "God that felt good~"

Maka kept going, grunting as she pumped her cum down Arachne's throat. Arachne drank it down. Maka then moved to her massive milk jugs, sucking on them happily. Maka quickly found herself lost in them, groping and sucking on them eagerly, hypnotized by the massive breasts. Soul had moved to fuck Arachne's ass, making her moan and bounced her tits around.

Maka moaned into them, her cock throbbing as she pushed it into Arachne's pussy. Arachne contorted at the double penetration. Maka thrust harder and faster into her as she got more riled up from Arachne's boobs. As they both fucked her, everyone else was having fun, and getting a little tipsy, Crona downing a good amount of liquor.

Maka hammered Arachne's pussy harder, sucking hard on both nipples. Arachne soon came, Soul looked to you, "Shall we fill her up~" Maka groaned her agreement, refusing to release Arachne's breasts. Soul went a little longer, before cumming in her ass. Maka released into her pussy, filing her from both ends. Maka and Soul went at her for a little longer.

After about an hour of sucking Arachne's tits, Maka went to see what other fun she could have, before seeing Crona walking to her. "Hey Crona, up for another round~?" Crona smelled of booze and he smiled, "Yes Maka." He said, guiding her to another room. Maka then noticed he had a belt. Curious, Maka followed him.

Crona lets her into a room while everyone is fucking. Crona got behind and tied up Makas arms. Maka was surprised by this, "Getting aggressive huh~?" Crona nodded, "I love you Maka, and I want you to be mine~" He said. He had been hanging around Blair a bit too much. Maka chuckled, figuring she'd let him have his fun.

Crona laid Maka on her stomach. He was fingering her pussy. Maka groaned softly as she felt it. Crona moved up and kissed her neck, "I love you Maka~" Crona said with a slight slur. "I love you to Crona~" She moaned. Crona kept going, before he began to fuck her pussy hard. Maka groaned, loving it when Crona got rough. Crona happily pounded Maka hard, he was part lust fueled and part drunk.

Maka groaned, urging him on, "harder Crona~ harder~" Crona did fucking her in a frantic state, "Maka, I want you forever~" He said, kissing her neck. Maka moaned, "I'm not going anyway Crona~" Crona kept going, before saying something that gave Maka a shock, "Maka, bear my child~" He said as he pounded harder.

"W-what!?" Maka questioned. "I love you, so I'm gonna fuck you till you have my child~" He was completely drunk on alcohol and love and may have been going a little nuts. Maka squirmed against him. She loved Crona, maybe even moreso than Soul, but she wasn't sure she was ready for that. Crona kept going, soon moving his fingers to rub the inside of her anus.

Maka moaned, loving his touch. Crona kept going, soon cumming with a deep thrust. Maka's back arched as she came, groaning in pleasure as she got close. Crona flipped her over and kept fucking her pussy, then stroking her cock, "I love you, honey~" Maka moaned, bucking her hips against him, her mind too fuzzy from pleasure to think straight.

Crona kept going soon kissing her as he stroked and fucked her, he had gone mad into a sexual frenzy, and both of them loved it. "Crona~!" Maka groaned as she came hard. Maka cums from all parts, but Crona fucks her harder as she orgasms, stroking and hitting her weak points as Maka was cumming. Maka screamed out louder, her climax growing in intensity before it faded.

Crona didn't stop, soon hitting deep into her. Maka's eyes started to glaze over from the pleasure of it. Crona fucked her for a good two hours, filling her to the brim. It soon ended with Crona hitting deep into her and cumming one more massive load. Maka had ran out of energy and she couldn't even cum anymore.

She just laid there, tired, satisfied, and happy. Crona held her close, "I love you~" He said before passing out. "Love you more.." Maka said before she too drifted to sleep. The next morning, Maka awoke to Crona's loving face. When Crona awoke, Maka told him what happened, Then Crona untied and then went into madly apologizing.

She giggled, "it's fine Crona, it was fun." Okay, but sorry, I got a little drunk and was jelous everyone was getting you." Crona said with the cutest blush ever. Maka smiled, "I know. It's nice to know you're so protective." Her smile turned wicked, "buy you know I have to return the favor now, don't you~?" Crona smiled as he turned.

Maka cuffed him, rubbing her rod against his ass. "How is your skin so fucking soft~" "I try to stay clean and nice for you~" Crona said lovingly. "You do an amazing job~" She moaned as she pushed inside, pulling on his cuffs to bring his body closer to hers. Crona moaned as Maka fucked him, enjoying this. She reached around him, gripping his cock and stroking it hard as she fucked him.

Crona moaned happily at this. Maka's hips pushed against his ass as she turned his head to kiss him lovingly. Crona kissed her passionately, "I love you Maka, forever~" "And after it." She said back, groaning as she hit deep inside him. Crona soon came, tightening and covering the bed they were on. Maka turned him around, "shouldn't have let me do that~" She purred, "not sure I'll be able to stop now~"

"I know, but I love you Maka~" He said sweetly, then he broke the cuffs with his black blood and hugged her. Maka hugged him back as she thrust into him, groaning in passion as she got close to filling his tight hole again, not even close to stopping.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! I tell you, these co-written stories are a bitch to edit, but they usually turn out awesome. Do you agree? Was this a good story? Was there anything you though me and Blueking left out that we could have touched one? Maybe a kink or scenario that would have been fun that we never touched on perhaps?**

 **And what did we do well? What was your favorite chapter or scenario of this? What kinds of Soul Eater stories would you like to see in the future? Let me know all this in the reviews.**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
